Welcome to the apocalypse
by HappeningStorm
Summary: What if three survived the Hive? What if Rain was amongst Alice and Matt? Would it change the upcoming events? Or only cause more destruction?
1. Chapter 1

****Edited** hopefully for the better. **

I_ don't want to be… one of those things… walking around without a soul, when the time comes… you'll take care of it.)_

Four hours ago she had woken up naked, groggy, confused and scared on the Marble floor of a beautifully decorated bathroom in an extravagant mansion that she had no recantation of. How she had become part of this nightmare she was still unsure. Despite her memory returning, nothing made sense. The only thing she knew for sure was that this wasn't a nightmare. It was real and she was partly responsible for it.

Kneeling in front of Rain, Alice reached over to the gun beside her. Moving into position, Alice hesitates as her heart hammered against her chest .As she looked at the unconscious commando in front of her.

Three hours ago the Latina was full of life with her 'fuck you; I don't give a shit attitude'. Now, she sat slouched with her head bowed against the cold metal wall of the train. Causing her lifeless body to jerk as the train rolled along the tracks. Despite fighting for their life's and the three hours that she had spent with the Latina, she had grown quite fond of the cocky commando. The only question on the blondes mind now was, could she really kill the younger women in front of her? The answer came as she watched her right hand rise uncontrollably through fearful eyes.

"I'm not dead yet" was Rain's response to the sound of the gun being cogged. "Think I'll have that back" allowing Rain to take the gun back. Alice let out a relieved breath as she leaned forward; placing both of her hands on either side of Rain's face "I could kiss you, you bitch."

Looking over at the briefcase, Alice punches in the code. Taking out another bottle of the anti-virus, Alice glances back at Rain who seems to be getting worse by the second. Without hesitating Alice slips the bottle securely into the needle gun.

Softly grabbing Rain's paling arm with her free hand, Alice gently smothered her thumb over one of the many visible bright blue veins. Felling Rain's eyes bore into her skull, Alice offers a weak smile. "just to make sure" the blonde answered Rain's unvoiced question, Just as she is about to inject Rain with a second bottle of anti-virus; the unforgettable sound of metal being ripped apart fills the train. As a huge monstrous claw rips through the side of the train causing Alice to fall back out of utter surprise; dropping the anti-virus as the train rocked furiously threatening to come off the rails.

Getting back to her feet, Alice looks over at Matt who has three long and very nasty claw marks across his left upper arm. Grabbing the pistol, Alice follows the sound of the licker on top of the roof.

"What the hell's going on back there?" Shouts Kaplan as he turns his head towards the back of the train. Turning his attention to Kaplan, Matt yells back at him "get us the fuck out of here!" Only to be told if they go any faster, they're going to come off the rails!

Just as the sentence leaves his mouth, the door to the control room is torn off its hinges. Scrambling out of his seat, Kaplan hurriedly makes his way over to the sliding door leading to the back of the train. Only to have the licker grab him by the side of his neck by its huge gagged tooth filled mouth, pulling him clear of the train. Acting on instinct, Matt quickly ran over shutting the door separating the control room and the hold before turning around to see the back door slightly open.

Jumping over the briefcase between Alice and a barely conscious Rain, Matt runs over to the back door that is ajar. Pushing the door back and pulling the handle; he locks the door just as the Licker smashes into it.

Falling back, Matt quickly gets back to his feet only to have the steel door come flying towards him knocking him to the ground.

Within seconds a large beastly mass of muscles and veins with a long flickering snake like tongue made its way into the train. With fearful eye's Alice spun round opening fire, hitting it directly in its head three times but it did little to slow the mutated beast as it closed in on Alice.

Hearing a yell from behind her, Alice quickly drops down just as a pile of metal poles fly over her head; hitting the licker hard enough to knock it back to where the door used to be.

Grabbing a pole, Alice smacks the pole down on the licker's long tongue trapping it between the pole and the grating of the trap doors; before quickly picking up another pole. Raising the pole above her head, Alice slams the pole down as the licker manages to retract its tongue. Only to have Alice pierces it with the pole struggling to keep the licker still. Bending down Matt picks up the gun, hearing Alice telling him to open the doors.

He turns around, and comes face to face with Rain. Who, if it's at all possible looks worse than before. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her shoulders rose and fell furiously as she stared back at him through half closed eyes.

Matt readied himself, pointing the gun towards Rain who has not moved a muscle. The look in her eyes sent chills down his spine. Tearing his eyes away from Rain, he looked past the Latina seeing the button to the doors.

Hearing Alice scream for the doors to be open, Matt takes a breath as his finger squeezes the trigger, shooting Rain and knocking her back far enough to hit the button for the doors.

Hearing the gunshot, Alice turns around to see Rain falling on the floor before turning her attention back to the burning flames of the licker, as it scrapes along the train rails before the doors close again.

Getting to her feet Alice slowly walks over to Rain's lifeless body; before looking over to Matt who is about to say something, when a sound catches their attention.

Looking over to see where the sound came from, Alice smiles seeing Rain slowly trying to pull herself up. Rushing over Alice checks Rain over, silently _thanking God she's alive._

"How? I heard the shot." Helping Alice get Rain to her feet, Matt lets out a light chuckle "I missed, hit her in the shoulder. Never been a good shot."

"Thank God for that" says Alice before giving him a thankful smile. Matt nods his head and heads to the control room; leaving Alice to tend to Rain who seems to be able to somewhat stand on her own, only needing a little support from Alice. Ripping the bottom of her dress, she places it over the bullet wound pressing down hard to stop the bleeding which caused Rain to let out a soft cry.

Letting the tears fall, Alice looks deep into Rain's bloodshot eyes before resting her forehead on the shorter women's head. "I thought I lost you for a moment there." Rain gives a weak smile before sliding down the wall closing her eyes. Dropping to her knees Alice gently places her hand under Rain's chin lifting head.

"Rain you got to stay awake ok? Please stay awake" getting no response, Alice slaps Rain across the face. Rain's eyes shot open, giving Alice a death glare "OW! What the fuck man? That hurt!"

"Well, don't ignore me next time and stop giving me a heart attack."

"No promises" was all Rain could manage to get out before her eyes close due to exhaustion. Feeling the train come to a stop, Alice looks over to the control room to see Matt walking towards her. "you get the briefcase, I'll take Rain" Bending down, Matt wraps one of his arms around the Latina's waist pulling her up to her feet before wrapping her right arms over his neck "come on sunshine, were leaving"

Smiling slightly, Alice takes one last look at Rain as she gets to her feet pulling the metal briefcase with her.

Jumping off the train and heading for the stairs, Alice looks down at the watch around her wrist Rain had given her. Shouting back over her shoulder, Alice informs Matt who is supporting a sluggish Rain not far behind _that they need to hurry_. Reaching the top of the stairs Alice stops as she hears the mechanism for doors kick in. As a shadow slowly starts to creep down the stairs, Alice looks over her shoulder and she sees as Matt half carries slash drags a semi-conscious Rain up the stairs; narrowly missing being trapped down there by two steps.

Hearing Rain's weak pleas to leave her behind, Matt shakes his head as he scoops the commando up in his arms.

The two able survivors quickly make their way past the double glass doors before continuing to the entrance hall of the mansion.

Collapsing to the ground, defeated, Alice looks over at the briefcase as tears spill from the corner of her eyes. Seeing Alice fall, Matt bends down and gently places Rain's limp body into a sitting position against the back wall before walking over to Alice. "I failed… all of them, I failed."

Resting on his hands and knees, Matt looks straight at Alice "listen to me, there's nothing else you could have done. The cooperation's guilty here; not you. We finally have the proof and that way Umbrella can't g… get away with this, we can find…" Falling to the floor, Matt grips his arm in pain "What is it? You're infected, you're going to be ok; I'm not losing you!"

The words had barely left her mouth as the double doors opposite them burst open revealing a blinding bright light as men in full quarantine uniforms entered the room. Getting to her feet, Alice tries to fight off the masked men who were making their way over to Matt overpowering Alice. The masked men pick Matt up and head down the hallway to a stretcher and the boss that was waiting. "He's mutating, I want him in the nemesis program."

Hearing muffled voices from behind her; Alice turns her head to see three men surrounding an unconscious Rain "no!" She pleaded as she stood still, torn as what to do.

"Sir, we found another one" the masked man reaches down and pulls out Rains I. D card.

"Rain Ocampo, she's one of ours."

"Stats?"

Turning back to the young women, the man does a quick visual examination "pulse is weak, pupil's unresponsive, evidence of blood transfusion visible; she's infected on a high scale."

"Sedate her; she's coming with us"

"But sir, she's infected, she's…"

"That's an order!" the leader screamed. Nodding his head once, the masked man turns his attention back to Rain. Pulling out a small vile and needle from his med kit, slowly picking up one of Rain's arms he injects the liquid into one of the many visible bright blue veins in her arm. Tossing the needle to the side he signals for the stretcher. Being overrun Alice desperately pushes past several men trying to get to Rain's side "leave her alone, don't fucking touch her!"

Hearing the frantic screams coming from the blonde, one of the men looks back to see Alice making her way towards them, pushing members of his time away from her "Let's get the hell out of here" he orders while picking up the limp body of Rain. Once on the stretcher he loses no time in wheeling the stretcher towards the bright light.

Running over, Alice knocks one guy over as she begins franticly to unfasten Rain's restraints before being rushed by two other masked men kicking and screaming. Alice desperately tries to untangle herself as more masked men join into restraining her. Pulling out a needle, one of the men pushes the tip of the needle into the side of Alice's neck, injecting her with a sedative. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she helplessly watched as Rain disappeared down the hallway "Rain, Rain! I'll find you" screamed Alice groggily as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I want her quarantined. Close observation… and a full series of blood tests. Let's see if she's infected; take her to the Raccoon City Facility. Then assemble the team. We're reopening the Hive I want to know what went on down there. Just do it. "


	2. Chapter 2

(All citizens must pass through medical scanning. Family members must pass through security checkpoints together. Please proceed in an orderly fashion. Do not run. This is a biohazard quarantine area. Due to risk of infection, you cannot be allowed to leave the city. All appropriate measures are been taken. The situation is under control, please return to your homes you have five seconds to turn around and return to the city.)

Fuck Umbrella! How can they do this? The city is going to shit! I get that they need to contain the outbreak. Isn't their motto our business life itself? Bullshit! So here we are locked in the nightmare that is Raccoon city. Hundreds of scared civilian's local law enforcements and of course their own men, me included with no way out while they take refuge. It is now a fight to survive the outbreak that is sweeping though the city. Hearing my surname been called I turn my attention to my team seeing them retreating down an ally, I take one final look at the destruction happening around me before catching up to my team shooting anything that got in my way.

"HQ this is Webster requesting emergency evacuation repeat requesting emergency evacuation." "Anything?" Asks one of my team "nothing, communication must be down" replies Webster I let out a small chuckle which draws attention to me "communication is not down they can hear us. They're just ignoring us."

"Why would they do that?"

"All the important people have already been evacuated. The rest of us are for lack of a better word expendable." Seeing the looks of my team I shake my head before letting out a long breath.

"The only thing we can do is find another way out the city and kill as many of them fuckers as possible." Earning nods in agreement, she takes point leading them though the allies of raccoon city taking out any infected that came within distance.

Rounding a corner rather recklessly they come face to face with three S.T.A.R.S. member's without hesitation all seven members raise their guns locking on their targets.

"Lower your weapons!" Yells one of the S.T.A.R.S. members "we will lower ours when you lower yours" I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"On the count of three, three, two, one" all members lower their weapons at the same time. "Mike West S.T.A.R.S." he says while stretching out his hand "Rain Ocampo U.S.S" she replies shaking his hand.

"I thought you guy would have been long gone by now you know leave no man behind and what not."

"Yeah well Umbrella isn't exactly well known for well fair of their employees."

"Ocampo we should keep moving."

Nodding her head while looking at Mike "we got a better chance of getting out of here intact if we stay together it's up to you. Let's move out" yells Rain as she makes her way around Mike who seems to be contemplating his options looking over at the remaining members of his team, he turns and runs to catch up the Rain "so… where are we going?" Keeping her eyes focused on her surroundings, Rain quickly glances at Mike. "We're going to find another way out this shit hole."

"The city is on complete lockdown the only way out was the bridge" says one of the S.T.A.R.S.

"There has to be something they missed" Mike scoffed "doubtful this is Umbrella we're talking about here, they don't forget anything and why the hell is your watch counting down? "Glancing down at her wrist Rain picks up the pace, her team falling in beside her.

"It's a timer, that's how long we have left to get out the city."

"What the fuck is that meant to mean" yells Mike "it means in less than six hours Raccoon city will be completely sanitised."

"They can't do that!"

"Yes they can. They knew containing the virus would be difficult and almost impossible to stop given the speed the virus is spreading. It's their last resort, it will kill the virus but it will also destroy the city. Now if you're done with your questions I suggest we move a little faster."

Running through the streets rain suddenly stops dead in her tracks, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her eyebrows knotting in confusion to the feeling spinning around to study her surroundings the others stop a few feet in front of her "Ocampo what the fuck, let's move" yells Webster rising her hand to stop the man form continuing. "Take cover!" As soon as the word left her mouth rapid gun fire was sent their way.

"Sir he has found three more S.T.A.R.S. Members and four U.S.S."

"Target U.S.S let's see how well our own can do."

"But sir… just do it"

"What the fuck is that thing?" yells Mike who has made his way over to Rain. "Nemesis, one of Umbrellas projects, we have to take him down aim for his head." Mike nods his head in agreement before shaking his head and looking at Rain as if she had two heads "Wow hang on a mother fucking minute are you by any chance crazy, that mother fucker has a Gatling gun there is no way in hell were getting anywhere near it." Rolling her eyes Rain looks at Mike "the gun will over heat that will be our chance" the shower of bullets stopped with a quick nod, all seven members jumped to their feet and opened fire. Every bullet hitting its target didn't do anything to faze nemesis realising their attack was useless, Rain lowers her gun.

"Retreat" she screams at the top of her lungs as Nemesis lets out a loud growl. Turning on their heels they make a run for an ally following behind them Rain turns her head in time to see Nemesis raising a rocket launcher "get down" she yell as she too hits the ground as the rocket hits a building. Digging her way out from underneath the rubble "everyone alright?" yells Rain while getting to her feet hearing moans and groans from the other members she smiles "be thankful his a shit shot" she laughs feeling a sharp pain from her head and side. Rain leans against the remains of the building as something shiny catches her eyes looking down seeing a decent sided piece of glass sticking out of her left side just under her ribcage "great" she mumbles wrapping her hand around the gagged piece of glass Rain takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she yanks the glass out of her side letting out a muffled cry.

"hey Rain get over here and help us with Webster" tossing the glass to the ground Rain makes her way over lifting one of Webster's arms over her neck "shit man you look like you been in a fight with a lawn mower" jokes Rain trying to lighten to mood a little bit. Webster lets out a few laughs before giving Rain the once over "you aren't exactly looking too hot yourself Ocampo" grinning softly, Rain allows Webster to lean more on her.

"Hey man. I'd be careful what you say right now otherwise I'll drop your ass…besides battle scars are sexy." Hearing heavy footsteps approaching Rain nods her head towards the end of the ally "we got to get out of here right now!"

Making their way back to the main street they seek refuge in a door way to regain their breath leaning Webster against the door, Rain decides to sit for a moment before they need to get moving again taking a quick glance at her team just as she's about to relax, Mike kicks a trash can across the street making Rain's eyes shoot open. "Mother fucker we're just going round and round, we're getting nowhere fast there is no fucking why out of this shit hole" jumping to her feet Rain grabs Mike by his throat and pins him to the wall. Mike has been tap dancing on her last nerve for the last hour. "You know what… your attitude is really starting to piss me off all your dam questions all you sissy ass crying. Your negative attitude isn't going to get us anywhere and its definitely not making this fucked up situation any better now sort your shit out, that's an order!. We just need to… Rain is cut off by a familiar voice "leave me behind." Slowly turning her head Rains eyes fall on Webster who seems to be barely hanging on Rain realises her grip on Mike and turns round fully locking eyes with the rest of her team who seem to be just as shocked as she is at his words, looking at the surviving S.T.A.R.S. Rain sees they have found their feet to be very interesting before giving Webster a death look "what the fuck did you just say" demanded Rain as she walks over to Webster taking in fully damage he has sustained from the rocket. Clearing his throat Webster takes a few breaths "he's right, we're just going round and round. Times running out" Rain cuts him off "we have enough time" "NO you don't, you have less than three hours before thy drop the bomb." Taking another deep breath Webster locks eyes with Rain "I'm slowing you down, I know you would never say it or admit it but it's there in the back of your mind it's your only chance to get out in time" Rain shakes her head refusing to let his word sink into her head "I will not leave you here, you understand?"

"I'm as good as dead anyway"

"Bullshit we can still…"

"You can't and you know it. You need to move out now, it won't take long for it to find us"

"We are not leaving you I'm not leaving you" screams Rain

"leave me here that's an order Ocampo" hearing a loud growl eco though the almost empty streets Webster locks eyes with Rain one last time "you have to go now before he gets here" feeling herself been pulled away keeping her eyes on Webster for a few seconds before turning and runs.

With a shaky hand Webster reaches inside on of his pockets pulling out a creased small photo staring lovely at the picture of his wife and son, he allows the tears to fall freely from his eyes followed by heart ranching sobs. Hearing the footsteps come to a stop he looks over to see the beast stood less than ten feet away from him holding the picture in one hand while his free hand slips to his waist hearing the beast move closer, Webster locks eyes with it "fuck you! You fucking bastards I quit" relisting this hand from his waist he kisses the picture of his family "I'm so sorry, forgive me" he whispers. A loud explosion echoed though the streets of raccoon city stopping dead in her tracks Rain turns to face the direction they just came from closing her eyes briefly before turning to her team "what you waiting for? he died for us now move"

"Left or right"

"Left go left this is it" yells rain seeing the confused looks on all their faces, Rain points to the storm drain cover "Roberts get over here and help"

"Were going down there?

"well unless you fancy your chances back at the bridge then yeah but your more than welcome to try "with that said Rain jumps down the hole followed by the rest of her original team leaving the S.T.A.R.S. Once again to contemplate their options, hearing a growl in the distance Mike is the first one to drop down in to the hole. Turning on their flashlights Rain signals them to be quiet "eyes and ears people" whispered Rain slowly making their way through the drain.

"This isn't right, I mean for a storm drain it's very fancy" explains Mike "maybe it's not a storm drain" states another S.T.A.R.S. Member "think Umbrella are keeping secrets from you" rolling her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time Rain lets out a long breath.

"Just be quiet, those things could be down here and we wouldn't know until they were having an all you can eat buffet"

Proceeding further down the tunnels they come to a stop seeing two large metal doors half open. The Umbrella logo clearly visible " told you it was too fancy" looking down to her watch Rain proceeds through the doors "less than an our guys but hey no panic" they slowly start making their way through the pitch black, their flashlights giving them very little light.

Seeing a faded light up ahead "make your way towards the light" whispers Rain " I knew I'd walk in to the light when I die" shielding her eyes Rain takes a look around "what the hell is this place" asked Mike.

"I have no idea but we are running out of time this way" replies Rain guiding them through the maze that is the hive.

"You know for not having an idea you sure know your way around" accuses Mike earning a few grunts in agreement from the other S.T.A.R.S.

"It's just a gut feeling"(Guess I'm the only one that saw the map on the wall)

"Now where?"

"Well we're underground so I'm guessing we go up" surging her shoulders Rain starts to climb the metal stairs taking them two at a time obviously not giving a damn about protocol. Finally after wandering around for a good amount of time they approach the train platform, looking around all members seem to be at a loss as what to do next "isn't there supposed to be a train here I mean it's a train platform right?" questions Mike looking over at Rain for an answer, looking around Rain shakes her head before walking over to the edge of the platform "transportation platform that's what it said on the map, not whether the transport was still here" folding his arms Mike walks up to Rain stopping just inches from her clearly in an attempt to intimidate the shorter leader, Rain however rolls her eyes before matching Mike's posture not wanting to show weakness in front of her team. Catching movement out the corner of her eyes Rain smiles seeing her team members take a stance next to her, their guns at the ready, Mike now showing signs of weakness as he sees his own men moving to Rain's side " you think you know someone?"

"She's gotten us this far, if it wasn't for her we would have been dead a long time ago" replies one of the S.T.A.R.S. Letting out a long breath, Mike looks at Rain once again "and what do you suppose we do now?" without warning Rain jumps down to the tracks and stats to follow the rails.

"we have to follow the tracks if we have any chance of getting out of here if you're going to centerplate your options again I suggest you make it fast we have half an hour left and god knows how far these tracks go on for" flashlights and guns at the ready the group walk into the tunnel the sound of their footsteps echoing though out the tunnel the flickering of the emergency lights a sure sign that the emergency power supply would soon run out, the smell of a rotting corps soon fills the air causing the group to cover their noses "what's that smell?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the smell of a rotten corps" offered Rain her foot connecting with something she lowers her flashlight to examine the object hearing someone regurgitating,

Rain looks round to see one of the S.T.A.R.S. members bent over with his hands on his knees walking over Mike looks at the miss shaped and mangled corps "what the fuck is that" kneeling down Rain takes a closer looks before standing back up "looks like someone's failed attempted at a bbq" "very funny, that don't even look human! Could it be another one of your company's projects?"

"look I don't know any more than what you do, its possible that this was a project but we don't have the time to argue about it right now we're losing time and fast, we've already been down here for twenty minutes that means we have ten minutes to get out of this tunnel and find a way out or we might as well have stayed up there"

"Well what the hell are we waiting for let's move our asses people"

running full speed they reach the train, manoeuvring around the train the group pull themselves up on to the platform taking a quick look around, Rain points to the large metal door that is blocking their escape "get that door open" yells Rain turning her attention back to the train examining the damage before stepping inside. Inside was no better, pipes laid scattered along the floor cables loosely hanging; her eyes fall on a watch identical to the one she is wearing,

Her eyebrows knit in confusion wondering what had happened down here. Jumping slightly as her name been called, she jumps back of the train and walks up to the group "what's the problem?"

"It's sealed shut it won't budge" replies one of her own team.

"That's bullshit" yells rain as she herself checks the door over "shit" she mumbles.

"Now what, you're telling me that we are trapped down here?"

"Roberts put a hole in that door" demands Rain as she steps back the others following. Pulling out a grenade Roberts throws it towards the door as the loud explosion bounces off the walls, waving the smoke away from their faces Rain walks over to the door to see little damage has been sustained glancing down to her watch (01m30s) Rain screams for her team to throw their grenades at the door with a nod of their heads all U.S.S members throw their grenades at the door and take cover. The sound of metal been twisted filled the room as the ceiling began to collapse waiting for the smoke to clear Rain jumps as a huge cheer erupts for the group after seeing a hole big enough to get though, one last look at her watch (00:30s) is enough before she screams for them to get through the hole "move now, come on" the building begins to shake violently as the effects of the bomb begins, smoke quickly filled the room as the group desperately tried to escaped engulfed in complete blackness the sounds of screams and yells filled the platform.


	3. Chapter 3

(We have unconfirmed reports of a disaster at Raccoon City, These shocking images just in…

A mysterious plague or viral outbreak has run rampant...

-Implicating Umbrella Corporation in the deaths of innocent citizens.

-This tape, work of former Raccoon, Anchor woman Terri Morales.

- New evidence now discredits earlier reports.

- Nothing more than sick joke.

- Fake videotape totally discredited.

- Nothing more, than a big hoax, Playing on the very real tragedy...which overwhelmed, Raccoon City this week.

- The reactor at the nuclear, power station went critical.

- The worst atomic disaster since the Russian Chernobyl incident in,

- The state governor personally thanked, The Umbrella Corporation...for their swift action.

- The perpetrators of the hoax, Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera...now are being sought for questioning by the police.)

It has been five days since we escaped from Raccoon City using an underground facility, compliments of my former employer Umbrella.

I thought we wouldn't make it out but we did, we took refuge in the mansion that was connected to the underground facility strangely enough is was abandoned and looked like the people that owned it had only just moved in or was in the proses of rearranging, evidence of a break in was visible three broken windows but nothing seemed to have been taken.

Not only did we have a safe place to stay while we rested we also came across weapons which I thought was very strange, did the people living here know about the underground facility? And if so what were they doing here?

I knew staying here for too long could be dangerous so after two days of rest we left the safety of the mansion in search of survivors after seeing recent news reports on the T.V.

The virus had already swapped though the towns and cities close to Raccoon City within hours of the first break out. We kept to the forests surrounding the mansion as a safer and quicker way but seeing (help us) written on one of the houses in a City a few miles from Raccoon City that's when I lost my men trying to rescue the survivors of the house everything seemed quiet as soon as we approached the house we were met by hordes of infected we were out numbered.

Retrieving the survivors Mike and myself realising we had no chance but to leave our men behind we took off down the road. Within an hour Mike decided to leave after showing me his bite wound I watched as he slowly made his way back down the road now it was just the three of us.

***two months later*******

"Daddy, watch out" screams the teen

Running towards her father the teen raises her weapon and swings aiming for the zombies head only to hit the side of the building in steed seeing the zombie fall to the ground both survivors look around to see Rain lowering her gun whilst walking towards them

"I'm surprised you survived as long as you did, remember stay close"

"Sorry we're just hungry we haven't eaten in days" replies the man

"I know you're hungry but I can't afford you going off on your own, here take this" said Rain as she reached inside the duffle bag she was carrying pulling out two pre made sandwiches giving one to each of them surprisingly the sandwiches still had a day or two before they ran out, sitting down with their backs against a building the trio take a well-earned break

"So you're soldiers right?" asked the teen

"I guess you could say that"

"I didn't know Umbrella had soldiers never mind an army"

"There is a lot you don't know about them" tossing her sandwich to the side Rain looks over at the father ,daughter team, letting out a breath she nods her head "I'm a member of U.S.S Umbrella secret security sector theirs hundreds of us if not thousands"

"So Ocampo your first name or last?" questioned the teen letting a small smile cross her lips Rain turn her full attention to the teen. "That depends you don't look like a dolly to me neither does your father look like a lee."

"William my name is William and this is Lisa" nodding her head Rain pulls out a cigarette placing it in her mouth she flips her lighter and takes a deep drag " Rain"

"I don't feel any" said Lisa looking around, a small chuckle draws her attention back to Rain who is taking another drag of her cigarette" my name is Rain, come on we can't stay still for long"

Picking up the duffle bag Rain gives William and Lisa a quick once over before moving in front of them her MP5K at the ready in case they come across any infected "so have you always been an Umbrella soldier?" asked Lisa falling in step beside Rain rolling her eyes Rain keeps her eyes focused on her mission "do you always ask this many questions?" asked Rain

"She wanted to be a reporter; I told her it was just another way of sticking her noses were it shouldn't be, she was always getting in trouble for snooping around."

"Hey, I had reasons."

"Name them" challenges her father. Rolling her eyes Lisa ponders her next question

"You don't talk much and when you do its only to yell or give orders why?"

"Lisa, leave the poor women alone for ten minutes" demanded William giving his daughter a stern look Lisa throws her arms up in the air "fine" the trio walk in silence for a few minutes before Lisa begins to hum a tune, letting out a frustrated sigh Rain looks out the corner of her eye to the teen

"Could you not do that?"

"Why"

"It's distracting and very irritating" was the blunt reply from Rain

"Is there anything I am allowed to do?"

"You could be quite; I don't have a problem with that"

"So what's your favourite colour? I like red because it can go with anything"

"Is that so?"

"Ok next question, what was your favourite food?"

Turning to face the teen Rain raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth to say something only to shut it again as the sound gun fire and screams filled the small town turning in the direction of the sound seeing a small group of civilians fighting a hoard of infected, Rain gives the duffel bag to William ordering them to take cover behind an upturned car. Watching them move behind the car Rain sprints towards the fight raising her MP5K she locks on her targets hitting them in the head from a distances before fully entering the fight, fists flying through the air with break neck speed as they connect with their targets with the sickening sound of bones breaking brought a smile to Rains face as she made her way through the hoard to help a man who is severely outnumbered and out of ammo.

Grabbing one of the infected Rain wraps her hands around its head and in one fluid motion she twists her hands hearing the satisfying sound of a snap before turning her attention to a new target sending a right hook to its jaw with such force snapping its neck before raising her weapon once again taking down as many infected as possible while the man get to his feet,

Rain tosses the man her pistol before running towards a red head who is engulfed in a fist fight against two zombies making her way over just in time to see the red head go down, Rain kicks one hard enough to send it flying a good few feet away while pulling out her knife in bedding it into the back of the zombies head before yanking it back out.

Standing back up Rain is suddenly tackled to the ground as the zombie she had kicked climbs on top of her raising her hands up Rain grips the head and twists until hearing the snapping noise, letting out a long breath Rain takes a few moments to regain her breathing, hearing a gun been cogged Rain jumps to her feet to come face to face with a pistol pointing at her head curtsy of a weary looking red head, slowly raising her hands Rain locks eyes with the red head.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?" questioned Rain resaving a raised eyebrow in return as the red heads grip on her pistol tightens

"hand over you weapon" handing over her MP5K Rain grins give the red head a quick once over "you know if I wanted to kill you we wouldn't be in this pleasant situation right now" stated Rain as she moved her weight from one foot to the other.

Keeping her eyes locked on Rain the red head snatchers the gun from Rains out stretched hand "your Umbrella, what makes you think I can trust you?" demanded the red head letting out a soft chuckle Rain rises an eyebrow "don't let my uniform cloud your judgment, I'm actually a good guy, Rain Ocampo at your service" she replies as she salutes the red head whom in turn lowers her pistol shaking her head before out stretching her hand "what the hell, Claire…Claire Redfield" Rain takes the out stretched and gives it a firm shake,

Looking towards the direction she came from Rain puts her fingers to her lips and whistles causing Claire to jump a little following her gaze Claire sees two figures timidly walking towards them, her pistol quickly rises only to have Rain put a hand on the taller women arm while shaking her head.

"Their civilians found them a while back, held up in a house a few towns back" Rain replies to Claire unasked question putting the pistol back in its place at her waist.

"Watch out for the girl she asks too many questions, and rarely stops talking" she warned as Claire suppresses a chuckle at the shorter women's irritation.

Placing a smile on her face Claire walks alongside Rain towards the duo hearing the teen squeal Rain closes her eyes, "William, Lisa, this is miss Redfield" rolling her eyes Claire takes another step and shakes Williams hand. "Claire, it's nice to meet you" smiling William points to Lisa "this is my daughter Lisa" Claire turn just in time to be engulfed in a hug by the teen before the teen is pulled away by her father, "oh my God you cannot believe how happy I am to meet you, now I have someone to talk to" says the teen as she jumps in place, "great" Claire mumbles under her breath rubbing her hands together as if wining a prize, Rain looks over at the teen and red head.

"I just know you two are going to be the best of friends" letting out a breath Claire looks over her shoulder seeing members of her convoy loading supplies into a van turning back to trio Claire nods her head.

"we're heading back to the others, your more than welcome to join us, after all were all trying to survive here, make your way to the news van you'll ride in there" watching the father and daughter team run of towards the van, following behind Claire looks at Rain from the corner of her eye.

"You should have let me die"

Looking over, Rain smiles "what and have to deal with her on my own, I'd rather take my chances with the zombies than having to engorge her constant waging of the jaw any longer, she's your problem now red." Walking over to her bike Claire climbs on looking at Rain

"Where do you think you're going" questions Claire "err, I'm riding with you"

"Hell no you're not, you're riding with them in the van, I hope you enjoy the company it's quite a drive, and off you go that's a good girl."

Making her way to the van Rain looks up at the sky (I bet your busting a gut aren't you) taking a deep breath Rain climbs inside closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not uploading this chapter until now, I've been busy and to be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter, I've been deleting and redoing it for the last two days and this is what came out, anyway I hope you enjoy reading.**

Two hours have passed since I had the pleasure of saving the feisty red heads life, and only an hour and forty minutes of having the misfortune of been locked in the back of a news van with the chatter box, at least while we were walking I could keep a safe distance from her but now I'm barely two feet away from her.

Hearing the constant ramblings of the teen Rain lets out a frustrated sigh "Jesus Christ is it impossible for you to stop waging your jaw?" 'Shit, now I've done it' Rain whispers to herself rubbing her hands over her face.

"Well if someone else would like to take a turn I'm more than happy to listen, besides I think I'm losing my voice" sitting up Rain looks at the teen with a smile "really?"

"I said I think. it's more likely that I need a drink"

Feeling the van come to a stop Rain jumps up and is the first one out the of door making sure to create some distance between her and the teen, spotting the red head to the side, Rain makes a bee line for Claire. Turning around to see a very pissed off looking Rain, Claire lets a smile across her lips as she waits for the soldier who stops dead in front of her, raising a hand Claire mock salutes the ex-soldier earning herself a death glare.

"Hello Rain how was your journey? I hope you were comfy, I know the news van can get a little cramped"

"Why would you do that to me? I warned you about her, and then you go lock me up for over a fucking hour with her"

"I'm sorry, look if you're going to carry on crying, you might as well help me move the supplies over to the other van"

Rain watches for a moment before picking up a box of canned food following behind Claire "I wasn't crying, I was complaining. There's a difference!" softly chuckling, Claire takes the box from Rain

"Not really much of a difference really" counted Claire with a lopsided smile

Reaching her hand into a pocket, Rain pulls out her cigarettes along with her lighter taking out a single cigarette Rain catches Claire eyeing the cig lighting. Rain takes a long drag before blowing it back out "care to share?" asked Claire

Grinning softly Rain looks at Claire "well that depends"

"Depends on what? "Asked Claire while folding her arms over her chest

"Whether or not you're going to subject me to torcher again"

Claire let out a laugh "that depends"

"On what?" replies Rain leaning against the van.

"Whether or not you're going to be a good girl" earning herself a soft laugh from the brunet as the cigs are handed to her "no promises" replied Rain lighting the red heads cig for her taking a deep drag Claire lets out a happy sigh before blowing the smoke out "thought as much"

Looking around taking in the sight for the first time since she arrived Rain was amazed at the amount of civilians there was looking over to Claire with knotted eye brows "you did all this?. I mean saving them?" Claire nods her head slowly watching the survivors go about their daily routine.

"yeah, after hearing what had happened in Raccoon City, I headed out trying to find survivors but those things were already multiplying and had already spread though the small town around Raccoon City, we held up in an abandoned warehouse for a day or two while I thought about the next step, I mean these people trust me with their lives whether I like it or not, they're my responsibility, that's when I meet L.J. and Carlos they were just walking through a town shooting those mother fuckers, and here we are all fifty of us" flicking her cig butt away Rain stands up straight in front of Claire

"Well for what it's worth I think…" Rain is cut off by a voice calling Claire, turning around Rain sees two males walking over to them, pushing herself of the van Claire steps beside Rain grating the males

"Carlos, L.J I'd like you to meet Rain Ocampo, she... Well she saved my ass back there" all three exchanged greetings

"Yeah I heard you ran into some trouble" said Carlos raising his eyebrow, Claire let out a nervous chuckle before nodding her head

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Rain here I would have been on the meal deal menu"

"Well, welcome to the convoy" says Carlos before leaning in and whispering into Claire's ear

Trying not to listen in on what was being said Rain gives L.J the once over "L.J right?" resaving a nod rain holds out her hand which L.J gladly shakes,

"we should start getting people settled in for the night, looks like it's going to rain too, you'll be on watch tonight Rain to give the rest of us a break "said Carlos

"Wait, Rain you don't have to, Carlos what the hell?" yelled Claire

"It's ok I don't mind, I'm not much of a sleeper anyway" she said trying to defuse the situation, Carlos turn and walked off dragging L.J with him informing Claire he will get the premature up.

Turning her attention back to Rain "are you sure you're ok to stand watch tonight? I mean you look really tired and it does look like it is going to Rain" giving Claire a soft nod of her head "it's not a problem, just point me to where I need to be"

"Well how about I show you around the camp so you can familiarize yourself with your surroundings, after all you'll know better than me."

After a tour of the camp it was pretty much time to go on watch, looking up at the darkening sky Rain makes her way over to her post for the night climbing up the ladder of an abandoned truck, she had decided this would be a good spot for a look out while being shown around the camp, it's a few feet away but it gives perfect coverage of the camp.

Rain sits down, her legs hanging over the edge of the truck, flashes of lighting scatter though the sky followed by clashes of thunder, seeing the camp fires been put out and the civilians climbing into their vehicles. Rain closes her eyes just as the first drops of rain begin to fall, it had been two hours of content down pore, deciding to stretch her legs Rain jumps off the truck and starts to walk round the camp occasionally looking into vehicles to do a head count after going round the camp a few more time Rain headed back to the truck thankful the rain had eased up climbing back on to the top of the truck she takes up her position before resting her MP5K next to her, she wasn't sure exactly how long it had been since she had been lost in her thoughts but she soon shielding her eyes from the first light of day.

Hearing a car door slam shut, Rain looks down to see the approaching red head carrying a hoody, Rain rolls her eyes before standing up as Claire pulls herself onto the roof of the truck.

"Morning how was your night?" asked Claire as she makes her way over to Rain.

"Wet "replied Rain with irritation in her voice.

"Here, this is for you. I know it's a little worn but hey we're in the middle of an apocalypse" says Claire as she passes the hoody to Rain who nods her head in thanks.

"You always get up at first light? Or is this new thing?" Asked Rain as she took off her body armour before undoing her jacket. Realising she was staring at Rain for too long, Claire turns her eyes to the camp letting out a hearty laugh "definitely a new thing, I never willingly got out of bed before ten a.m. the apocalypse definitely plays havoc with your sleep Patten" hearing a chuckle, Claire turns round to see Rain pulling down the hoody "what about you?" she continued.

"Everyday" was the short reply realising the ex-solider wasn't going to add her statement, Claire nods her head.

"Why don't you get some sleep before we move out? You can sleep in the hummer I won't be using for another few hours"

Shaking her head Rain picks up her uniform and jumps of the truck storming to the camp, watching Rain storm off, Claire runs her fingers though her hair before climbing of the truck.

"Don't mind her" jumping slightly as she hears the voice, Claire turns around to see Lisa making her way over. "She's a bitch ninety nine point nine present of the time"

"Is that so" Claire replied tiredly making her way to camp to go about organising the convoy.

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't talk much and when she does it's to yell or bark orders, my father says it's because she's a solider…that maybe, that's the only thing she knows, you know, how to be a solider"

"And what do you think?" Claire asked with interest watching the teen as she shoves her hands in her pockets,

"I think she regrets rescuing us, she lost her team while saving us, she won't say it but she blames me and my father, for them been killed and…"

"I don't think she blames you or your father" Claire cut the teen off "I think she blames herself, and I've only known her for a few hours but… she doesn't seem like the type of person to beat around the bush, if she regretted saving you both, you wouldn't be here now" hearing her name been called, Claire nods to the teen before making her way over to Carlos, reminding the younger members to stay within the boundaries as they run rampant though the camp, standing beside Carlos, Claire eyes the map that is spread out on the hood of his van.

"How's it looking?" asks Claire

Looking up from the map, Carlos looks to Claire "well we have two possible routes" he starts while pointing to one of the routes with a finger "this one goes right though a valley, meaning an heightened chance of running into the infected but will lead us straight to the next town where we can set up camp for the night"

"And the other"

"The other one doesn't appear any more appetising than the first, it's full of small towns population will be less but it puts another two, three hours on the drive"

"So we take the last one, I'd rather drive longer than put this convoy in more danger, be ready to move out in two hours" with that Clair heads off to grab something to eat,

Feeling the skull shattering pain rip though her head for the second time this morning, Rain drops to her knees griping her head in agony as the intensity of the pain increases allowing low cries escaping her mouth, blood trickled from her nose due to the pressure build up in her head, and just as quickly as it came the pain was gone. Taking a few moments to regain her breathing before standing on shaky legs holding onto the counter of the store, where she had wondered into, slowly opening her eyes, she takes a quick look around trying to focus on her surroundings, before she knew what was happening a Psychic blast engulfed to store destroying everything in its path, glass and wood flew through the air as a cloud of dust filled the remains or the store, realising a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Rain fell face first to the hard floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guy, I just want to say thank you very much for the reviews! I really appreciate them,**

**and I promise there will be some Claire and Rain action soon; I just don't want to rush it to much.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

The feeling of moving and the faint sound of music playing brought Rain out of her slumber opening her eyes franticly scanning her surroundings, Rain sat upright as fear ran though her entire body, jumping out of her skin as a voice hits her ears.

"H… HEY it's alright…you're safe, calm down… it's me Claire" she said, looking though the rear view mirror trying to calm the scared women in the back.

"Pull over" Rain breathed out as her head started spinning and her vision blared, without hesitation Claire turns off to the side of the road barely breaking as Rain stumbled out of the hummer and towards the grass.

Grabbing her walkie-talkie Claire jumps out of the hummer as Carlos pulls up beside her

"What's going on?" demanded Carlos "you could have kill us!"

"I'm not sure" Rain just woke up she seems to be confused, "look, carry on up the road ill catch up with you"

"Are you fucking crazy? There's no way I'm leaving you out here with her!" he yelled back at Claire who folds her arms "look, the safety of the convoy is more important, now do as your fucking told. Move up, that's an order" screams Claire watching Carlos drive off before rounding the passenger's side of the hummer, crinkling her nose in disgust at the sight of Rain bringing up what little food she had in her stomach.

Claire slowly makes her way over to the frail figure of Rain placing a hand on the ex-soldier's shoulder only to have Rain move away from her touch, "don't… don't touch me" she demanded though her teeth desperately trying to regain her breathing,

Seeing the sweet dripping from the shorter women's head and the violent shuddering's of her body, Claire places herself behind Rain before pulling her into her own body tightening her arms around the shorter women as she tries to escape, while whispering promises in her ear. Feeling the women relax into her, Claire loosens her grip letting out a sigh of relief, slowly bringing a hand up to brush Rains hair out her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry" said Rain, her voice barely above a whisper, given her close proximity to the women. Claire heard the word clear as day

"You have nothing to be sorry for, yeah alright you scared the shit out of me but that doesn't matter"

"I don't know what happened, I just felt so…" she stopped as if searching for the right answer

"Scared, confused…"

"Lost" of all the words that ran though her head Claire never thought about the word lost,

Hearing a faint moan in the distances Claire got to her feet pulling Rain with her "we've got to get out of here" reaching the hummer she pulls open the passenger's side door helping Rain into the seat before slamming the door and running over to the driver's side, jumping in starting up the hummer, stealing a quick glance at Rain before putting her foot down.

Slowly pulling up beside the convoy Claire looks over to see Rain sleeping, her head resting on the window quietly. Getting out Claire makes her way over to the members of the convoy, her path has been blocked by Carlos, his arms folded over his chest "we need to talk" ignoring him Claire moves past him only to have a hand grab her arm "now" yanking her arm away she makes her way behind a nearby store followed by Carlos, turning around she slaps Carlos across his face pointing a finger at him "grab me like that again and you'll live to regret it, understand?" nodding his head he lets out a breath "what happened back there?

Taking of her cap Claire runs her fingers though the length of her hair. "I'm not completely sure, one minute she was out for the count the next she's freaking out, she asked me to pull over as she was going to be sick"

"And back at the town what did she say about that?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to ask her to fill out a questionnaire" Claire said sarcastically

"Great, just great, I thought the safety of our… I mean your convoy was the most important thing" challenged Carlos

"It is" reassured Claire

"Then why is she still here?"

"She saved my life; she hasn't given me a reason not to trust her"

"I don't trust her, she's dangerous, you saw what she did back there"

"We have no proof she did it, and until she gives me a reason to not trust her, she stays, now let's get moving, I want to be at the next town before sunset"

Climbing back into the hummer, Claire slams the door before starting the car up, moving up front to lead the convoy to their resting place for the night. Reaching their destination looking over at Rain, Claire rolls her eyes seeing Rain still fast asleep 'I don't sleep much, my ass' jumping out of the hummer Claire looks up at the sky 'Great'

"Right we have less than an hour before sundown, L.J, Chase, your with me we'll take a walk round see if anything's lurking. Carlos, Mickey, I want the perimeter up and working by time we get back. Otto, Betty you two know what you're doing, so let's get to it.

After securing the town the convoy had settled down to eat before returning to their vehicles or tents to settle in for the night leaving Claire sat in front of the small camp fire lost in her thoughts, a voice disturbs her chain of though "penny for your thoughts?"

Turning her head to the left her eyes land on Rain who has taken a seat next to her holding a penny between her index finger and her thumb smiling softly, Claire raises an eyebrow " pennies are worthless now a day's"

Looking down at the penny for a moment Rain throws it into the fire holding up a finger before pulling out her packet of cigarettes, "cigarette for your thoughts?" asked Rain rephrasing her previous question.

Resaving a radiant smile Rain hands the packet to Claire, taking a cigarette out she takes a moment to fully scan the person next to her, allowing her eyes to slowly roam over the ex-soldier's body before landing on the Latinas face taking in every detail, she had to admit the women was attractive, she had realised that when they meet, but under the glow of the camp fire Claire was in awe at the women's beauty,

Finally her eyes look into deep chocolate brown pools that are staring right back at her, Claire can see the mystery and darkness that surrounds the ex-soldier, she had expected to see that but she wasn't expecting to see the faint blue circles that surrounded her pupils, knotting her eyebrows in thought trying to remember where she had seen it before but her mind wasn't working given her closeness to the brunet, shaking her head Claire sits up straight and clears her thought

"How are you feeling? Asked Claire while lighting the cig

"That what you've been thinking about?" asked Rain with an arched eyebrow

"Amongst other things, you've been in and out almost all day, so how are you? Questioned Claire while handing back the warn faded packet of cigarettes back to Rain

Claire watches as Rain seems to think about her answer, shaking her head, Rain lets out a shaky breath, "I've been better, that's for sure"

Nodding her head in agreement Claire blows out the smoke she had just inhaled before turning to face Rain

"I want answers, and I want the truth, these people are my responsibility"

Turning her attention to the camp fire Rain lights a cigarette "what do you want to know?"

"Everything from the beginning, truthfully", nodding her head, Rain takes a moment to gather her thoughts

"Honestly I don't remember anything from before I woke up, I woke up at an Umbrella facility, surrounded by doctors, Scientists, armed guards. I was hooked up to machines measuring everything my body did, within an hour of waking up I was discharged and placed into an intense training program that contained of mental and physical examinations, within two days I was sent out to evacuate those that were free from infection, and eliminate those that were infected.

"Didn't you ask what happened to you before?"

"They just said I was on a mission that ended badly, I was the only one left, my team were all dead"

"Do you remember anything about it… the mission?"

"Not a thing, I try to force myself to remember but it's as if that part of my brain has a lock on it"

"How did you get out of raccoon city?"

"Storm drains, that lead to an underground Umbrella base that in turn lead us to a mansion just outside of Raccoon City"

"And back at the town? Did you do that?"

"Let me ask you something, are you asking because you want to know? Or because your authority or leadership are been questioned? By your wingman" seeing the mix of emotions flash across her companions face, Rain lets out a low laugh while dropping her head.

"thought so, look I'm not going to jump hoops or perform circus acts to gain your trust, and don't expect me to bow down to you either because that's never going to happen, but… but your sugar daddy has reason to be concerned but I'm not dangerous… I'm just compacted"

"Compacted how?"

"I'll show you my battle scars if you'll show me yours" seeing the blank expression on the red heads face, Rain rolls her eyes while outstretching her arm and softly poked Claire just under her rib cage on the right, letting out a cry Claire places her hand where Rain had just poked her "something got a little too close?" shaking her head Claire swallows down the pain before looking back up to meet Rains eyes, realisation hit Claire hard, it made her head spin and stomach turn, closing her eyes as images ran though her head. The infected she had come across had blue-ish colour to their eyes, she was infected, Rain was infected. Jumping to her feet Claire pulls out her pistol and aims at Rain who looks on confused.

"You're infected! That or you have brittle bones. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" demanded Claire

Rain knots her eyebrows at Claire before rolling up one of her sleeves looking down at her bare arm "guess that would explain this then right?"

Lowering her pistol Claire leans in closer to get a better look, seeing several garaged roundish scars on the brunets arm

"What happened?" asked Claire concern evident in her voice while sitting back down next to Rain placing the pistol on the ground as she softly traced Rain's scars.

"Told you, I don't remember"

"So these were defiantly before you woke up?" questioned Claire with a raised eyebrow

"I guess so… I don't know… I don't remember, but don't worry I'm not going to bite you or anything" Assured Rain while she pulled down the sleeve to cover up her scars knocking Claire's hand away in the proses.

"I'm sorry… I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling"

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you did this to me, I just… want to remember who I am, what happened, how this..." she outstretched her arms indicating to the convoy. "Happened" she finished casting her eyes down to the floor

The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, the silence clearly agitating Claire as she looked back and forth between Rain and the camp fire.

"I fell…" the small statement was enough to capuche Rains attention, seeing rain turn to her Claire cleared her throat, "When we were securing the town, I lost my footing and landed on a nice bit of glass, I cleaned it out nothing to be worried about,"

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Why? You have medical training as well?"

"We're trained to survive, not just how to use a gun, I can't prescribe prescriptions but… I can at least take a look, make sure you cleaned it out good… take your top off"

"Excuse me?" replied Claire in astonishment

"I don't have x-ray vision; you haven't got anything I haven't seen a million times before so… come on red strip"

Hearing Claire's mumbles under her breath Rain lets an amused smile cross her lips as Claire pulls her top up just underneath her bra, pulling out her flash light to get a better look Rain moves in front of Claire carefully placing her hands near the cut before moving back and turning of the flashlight

"So what's the prognoses doc?"

"You'll live, an inch or two longer and I'm afraid Tinker bell would have been a goner… she was lucky this time" replies Rain though a toothy grin while pointing to the almost decapitated Tinker bell tattoo that resides on Claire's right side. Rolling her eyes Claire pulls down her top and playfully punches Rain in her shoulder who in turn mocks hurt placing a hand over the spot where Claire had punched.

"I don't know why I talk to you, you're either pulling a gun out at me or resort to physical violence"

"It's not Tinker bell, it's a sexy fairy, and it was a birthday present,"

"From who? Walt Disney?"

"My brother" as soon as the words left her mouth Claire was already on her feet making her way out of the camp pistol in hand, Rain drops her head "nice going dumb ass" she whispers to herself before grabbing her gun and sprinting off in the direction Claire had gone.

"You know in most cultures this would be classed as stalking" states L.J as he comes to a stop besides Carlos who is hiding behind the hummer

"It's not stalking it's called protecting"

"Ok, protecting them or just Claire?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Oh, I get it, you feel threated by Rain? You think she's trying to put the moves on your women?"

"That's ridiculous L.J; Claire isn't that way, besides she's dangerous, you saw what happened back in the town"

"Just drop it Carlos, you already got a slap you want to make it two? We didn't see anything; we heard what sounded like an explosion, that's all"

"Maybe your right, I just hope she's right about her, the convoys fate is in her hands"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, here's the chapter enjoy!**

'A month has passed since we joined the convoy; a convoy that is led by one Miss Claire Redfield, best of all she is a civilian no military background, no prior knowledge of survival. But here she is leading this human convoy though the United States, in search of survivors, supplies, gasoline and hopefully a safe haven, It is clear to see that this convoy, well the people in this convoy are the red heads drive to keep going every morning and why she seemed stressed as every possible second passed by, these people, children are her biggest strength but also at the same time there her biggest burden, to everyone she is their fireless leader without emotions, but she isn't fooling me not one bit. I've seen the emotions in her eyes more times then I'd like to admit. Fear, weakness, distrust, I've seen it all but the one thing that is ever prestart in her eyes is the one thing that I can't comfort her for and that is the broken hearted look, I'm not saying I'm the most sympathetic or the most caring person in the world, who am I kidding I don't even know who I am,

a pair of brown warn boots come in to sight distracting me from my inner ramblings of course I knew who it was before she got near me, she'd have probably been looking for me for the best part of an hour after I left the camp due to the intense arguing between the convoy, tilting my head up I smile, seeing her give me a small salute'

"Afternoon solider" remarks Claire with a megawatt smile

"Afternoon general" replies Rain returning the salute Claire had given her

"General?" she starts as she sits down next to Rain handing her a bottle of water, "that's a new one usually is red or tinks, god forbid you use my actual name… come to think about it do you even remember my name?" hearing a soft chuckle erupt from Rain, Claire couldn't help but join in

"Of cause I remember your name it's… Clarice" Rain let out a loud laugh as Claire fist collided with her shoulder." Sorry, Carla?" another punch to the shoulder in the same spot this time with more force "alright knock it off Casey you're going to give me a dead arm"

"I'll give you more than a dead arm in a minute Ocampo" Rain puts her fingers to her mouth in mock fear seeing Claire pull her arm back Rain puts her hands up in surrender

" ok… ok I give in Claire your name's Claire…right" once again Claire fist hit Rain right in the spot the other two had landed, shaking her head Claire glares at Rain before smiling softly at her

"Good memory"

"Good punching, damn you got some power behind you" says Rain while rubbing at her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I hurt the big tough solider? Awe poor baby" Replies Claire mocking Rain

"Hardly, the biohazards hit harder than…" jumping out the way of the oncoming fist, Rain gets to her knees and once again puts her hands up "I'm just kidding, damn you need a time out, that or you just really need to get laid"

"I swear to God! Ocampo you're really annoying sometimes"

"What's the matter Olivera not putting out? Awe poor baby" mocks Rain as she watches in amusement as Claire screams in to her hands

"Why does everyone think me and Carlos are doing it?"

"It's the way you are with each other that and the sexual tension that uses from the both of you, that and the fact he follows you around like a lost puppy"

"He does not… dose he?"

"From what I've seen, his got it bad"

"Damn, I never realised, well it's definitely one sided that's for sure"

"What? You mean big strong solider man not your type?"

"You know for someone who had all that special training you got, you're really clueless about anything else

"Sorry, if you have any complaints about Umbrella's products you should write a letter"

"I'm not complaining, strong solider type defiantly a good type the man part is optional"

Claire lets out a small giggle at Rains confused face," there you are" the voice made both women jump to their feet, guns at the ready only to lower them as Carlos walks over stopping directly in front of them

"I've been looking all over for you, the convoy is falling apart"

"Don't worry about it, let them talk it out it will be fine"

"Unless they kill each other in the process"

"His right you should get back red, get the troops in line" replied Rain in agreement

"that didn't take long did it" said Claire rolling her eyes while putting her pistol back in its place "come on then, lets head back" with that Claire walks off in front, Rain gives a quick nod to Carlos and follows after Claire stopping as a hand grabs her arm, looking down at the hand Rain looks up at Carlos making him remove his hand

"We need to talk" said Carlos seeing the look in Rains eyes, he steps back a little

"What about?" asked Rain in annoyance

"You, more importantly I want to know how you got out of Raccoon City"

"Claire didn't tell you?" seeing Carlos shake his head Rain lets out a long breath, "I got out of the City by storm drains, which lead to an underground Umbrella facility"

"What the Hive?"

"The what?" questioned Rain, seeing the confused look Rain was showing Carlos took a deep breath

"The underground facility you said you escaped from, it's called the Hive"

Feeling preacher build up in her head, Rain closes her eyes as voices echo though her mind (Sir_ we've breached the Hive) _opening her eyes Rain rubs at her temples before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, looking over at Carlos, Rain sees the man shifting his weight from foot to foot

"How do you know about the Hive?"

"That's none of your concern; the question is how did you know about it?"

"I don't remember, all I remember is what happened in Raccoon City"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Claire does, whether you believe me or not I couldn't give a shit, now if you excuse me I need to get back to the camp"

"You stay away from her, you understand me?" coming to a stop Rain turns her head to look back at Carlos "she's a great leader, an amazing woman, but she leads with her heart"

"As opposed to man that leads with his…" Rain closes her eyes due to the increasing pain in her head enabling her to continue with her remark, the last thing Rain sees is Carlos running over to her then blackness.

(_Right listen up, approximately four hours ago we lost communication with one of our research facilities in Raccoon City, after the Red Queen went homicidal, Sealed the Hive and killed everyone inside, we're not yet sure how this has happened but outside interference is a possibility._

_Communication attempts to contact security operatives, Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks placed there to protect that entrance, have failed. Our primary objective is to gain entrance to the Hive, shut down the Red Queen and retrieve her boards, any questions?)_

"What the hell happened?" demanded Claire as she stormed up the stairs of the farm house they had taken refuge in a few days ago after a long debate over the cramped conditions they were living in and the need to shower, jumping to their feet Carlos, L.J and Betty looked over at the furious looking Claire as she made her way over quickly, stepping back L.J and Betty left Carlos in the firing range

"Nothing happened she just passed out after you left"

"And you didn't think to inform me of this"

"You had more important things to attend to"

"She's a part of this convoy, what makes you think she's less important than anyone else?"

"I just thought it would be better to keep quiet about this and not to add to your worries" replayed Carlos trying to calm the fiery red head

"Not add to my worries? I've been looking for her for the best part of an hour, only to be informed by Lisa of all people that you carried her back three hours ago, what part of that did you think wouldn't add to my worries?"

(_J.D., we got a survivor! Its ok… we're here to help, you seem to be in some sort of... Get off! Get Of me! J.D Get her off me, before I stab her ass._

_You okay?_

_She bit me, man. She took a chunk right out of me._

_Stay back. I'm warning you, stay down! _

_She's crazy._

_Come any closer and I'll fire. I mean it! Damn you! I shot her five times. How was she still standing?_ _Bitch isn't standing now. _

_What was all the shooting?_

_We found a survivor. _

_And you shot him?_

_She was crazed. She bit me. _

_She's gone… She's gone, _

_Bullshit! She fell right here…but she's gone!)_

"she'll be fine, her pulse is strong and her pupils are responding so I doubt there is going to be any lasting damage, chances are she's just in a deep sleep, well that's what I'm hoping anyway"

Nodding her head Claire takes her eyes off Rain and looks at Betty

"Thank you"

"Don't worry about it, it's what I do, and err just so you know, I won't tell anyone"

Claire raises an eyebrow in confusion while Betty gives her a soft smile and leans into Claire's ear

"The bite marks on her arm and neck, I saw them while I took her jacket off, don't worry it was just me they don't know, I trust you, but sooner or later you're going to have to tell them she's infected"

Moving away from Claire, Betty takes one last look over to Rain before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Letting out a shaky breath, Claire takes her cap off and tosses it to the corner of the room before lightly banging her head against the wall a couple of times before looking out of the window seeing Carlos and L.J rounding up the convoy for the night, realising a soft yarn Claire makes her way over to the armchair next to the bed and flops down into the chair arms and legs spared out to get comfy, her eyes resting on the still body in front of her before her eyes close from exhaustion.

"Hey sleepy head, rise and shine, breakfast is being handed out,"

Claire slowly opens her eyes as Betty's voice ripped though the silence of the bedroom while stretching to rid herself of the stiffness from sleeping in the armchair had caused only to knot her eyebrows in confusion from not feeling the stiffness she was expecting but warmth and comfort.

Slowly sitting up in the bed Claire gives Betty a polite nod as the older women leaves the room running her fingers though her long red hair as a soft smile crosses her lips as she sees her jacket, boots, cap and gun laid out on the armchair 'sneaky solider'

Climbing out of the bed Claire pulls on her boots grabs her holster as she fastens it around her waist before grabbing the rest of her belongings and heads outside to the others.

Taking a seat next to Betty and the other elders of the convoy as Otto places a small metal bowl and cup in front of her, looking down at what Claire can only assume is porridge, she crinkles her nose in disgust while pushing the slop around the metal bowl

"I'd gladly sell my soul for a fried breakfast right about now" voiced Claire in disgust

"You and me both, this porridge shit don't settle well, if you know what I mean" stated L.J receiving a smack from Betty

"Can we leave the topic of bowl movement for after we eat?"

"I agree with Betty, this stuff is hard enough to eat without that" remarked Chase

"Hey, has anyone seen Rain or Carlos?" Questioned Claire after scanning the camp

"They left about an hour ago, Rain said something about scavenging, Carlos went to watch her back" replied L.J

"Their loss" stated Otto as he took a seat

"How are we looking on the food front?"

"We have enough, for two days tops"

"Betty?"

"I'm running low too, that and other things we women need"

"Do you really need to bring that up now…" complained L.J

"We're going to have to restock today" confirmed Claire

"Hey, anything left for us?" Carlos's voice disturbed the group's conversation causing everyone to turn around seeing Carlos and Rain stepping out of a Yellow school bus and making their way over

"The early bird gets the worm" stated L.J as he fends of Carlos

"The early bird may get the worm, but it's the second mouse that gets the cheese" replied Rain

"Holy shit where did you find that?" asked Claire while offering Rain her food who shook her head

"Rain found it" replied Carlos as he tried helping himself to L.J's breakfast

"There's a small town just up the road, seems quiet enough, but we figured it would be better to regroup before picking up supplies, you know just in case there's more than a few of them wondering around" finished Rain assuming Carlos had nothing further to add

"Good, so we'll finish up here, then head to the town pick up supplies and move on"

"Are you going to tell her or am I?" Questioned Carlos

"Tell me what?"

"There is a town up the road but that's the only town up the road"

"Am I the only one here that didn't understand a word she just said?" asked L.J

"What Rains trying to say is the only way out is though the City" stated Carlos who looks over at Rain before looking at Claire "sorry Claire but it's the only way"

"We barely made it through that last town how are we possibly going to make it through a City"

"Betty's right those things are getting stronger and faster by the day, and who knows what's waiting for us there, and these wheels aren't going to keep us safe" Otto replied

"They need reinforcing, that's were Claire comes in" replies Rain while looking towards Claire, "there's a garage in the centre of the town it has its own power supply there's plenty of scrap around"

"You sure she didn't hit her head yesterday?" remarked L.J while looking over at Betty

"Look I know it sounds crazy but what other choice do we have? We either go through the City or we go back the way we came"

"She's right it's the only way, we can't go back, and if we do, we go back to nothing, we have picked clean every town we have been though, I know it's a lot to ask but we knew we would have to take a risk here and there"

After agreeing that going through the City was the only way, the convoy had made its way to the town and started collecting supplies while Claire and Carlos worked on the vehicles. While Betty, Chase and Otto kept watch on the other members of the convoy.

Rain and L.J Walk through the empty carangid streets of the small town, guns at the ready in case anything jumps out at them. Rain lets out a soft sigh as she catches L.J out the corner of her eye looking at her for the millionth time.

"It would be more pleasant if you would just say what you're thinking" stated Rain

"She likes you, you know that, right?"

"Who? What?" asked Rain in confusion.

"Claire, she likes you"

"L.J you been smoking weed? You know that fucks with your head, right?"

"You should know, you were smoking it with me last night! But I'm serious, she does like you!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well aside from the fact she can't take her eyes of you…" L.J is cut of due to Rains hand slapping him in his chest turning his head in the direction Rain is looking, "what is it?"

"There's something there" replies Rain as she moves her hand away from L.J and raises her gun slowly making her way down a side street quickly followed by L.J

"Ah man" states L.J as he sees the object in front of them "you got your knickers in a twist for a fucking dog, some solider you are"

Making his way in front of Rain, L.J bends down and starts calling the dog

"Here, doggy doggy!"

"L.J!" replies Rain as she slowly moves closer to L.J

"Chill out would you, it's just a dog!"

"L.J, I don't think you should be doing that" argues Rain as the dog turns around a mixture of blood and sliver dripping from its mouth as it bares its teeth and snarls, "Don't move, stay still" orders Rain through clenched teeth watching the dog's every movement with eagle eyes

"Please tell me that mother fucker is not infected" whispers L.J

watching the dog return to its meal Rain slowly pulls L.J to his feet and quietly start backing out of the side street, they almost make it out until Rain bumps into a trash can knocking it over drawing the attention of the dog

"Nice doggy, stay!"

"Bitch, please, it's a zombie dog and you're trying to teach it tricks, it's already got play dead down to a T, what next, fetch?"

"I'm pretty sure it's going to play fetch alright, only it's not going to be a stick it's fetching" replies Rain seeing the dog dash towards them

"Now's the part we run for our life's and scream like girls, right?" questions L.J

"Yeah now would be that part"

With that Rain and L.J bolt out of the side street as the dog follows right behind them

"If this bitch gets me I hope I give it the shits" screams L.J, shooting over his shoulder as Rain runs backwards aiming at the dog, after a few stray bullets Rain finally manages to land the kill shot right between the eyes

Hearing the sound of gun fire Claire and Carlos run out of the garage to see L.J and Rain running full speed towards them

"What's going on?" yelled Claire as they stop in front of her

"Fucking zombie dogs, that's what's going on" screamed L.J.

Walking out of the garage Carlos pats Claire on her shoulder before Making his way over to his jeep passing Rain on the way whispering "I'm trusting you" before leading the convoy back to the farm house.

Five hours had passed since the convoy had returned to the farm house; Claire had been given confirmation of their safe arrival by a flare being sent up to the darkening sky, putting the welding iron down on a nearby work top, Claire wipes away the beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm.

Before looking at the finished ambiance, of course it would have been finished sooner if Claire had been more focused on the task at hand, rather than allowing her imagination to wander. She finally had Rain to herself and they have privacy, she had expected something to happen but Rain hardly spoke two words to her since the convoy had left, which caused Claire to wonder if she had misread the intentions of the former solider.

Running a hand though her hair as her eyes fall upon the object of her desire, standing guard just outside the garage Claire closes her eyes and takes a deep breath Pushing her doubts aside, as she slowly makes her way over to the former solider, placing a hand just above her belt in an effort to calm the flapping of wings in the pit of her stomach while allowing her tongue to slip past her dry lips, she softly places a hand on Rains elbow causing the ex-solider to turn and face her, quickly glancing into the dark mysterious chocolate orbs of the ex-solider as she snakes an arm around Rains waist softly pulling her body towards her own, taking one final nerve controlling breath Claire tilts her head slightly as she covers pale thin lips with her own. Closing her eyes Claire lets out a satisfied moan escape her lips at the contact and taste of the brunet's lips against hers, parting her lips slightly Claire slowly runs her tongue across Rains lips requesting entrance, feeling two strong hands lightly grip her arms Claire lets out a frustrated sigh as she is gently pushed back and held at arm's length, hungry filled blue eyes locked with the confused dark eyes of Rain, before Claire could even gather her thoughts Rain was already out of the garage and across the street.

Leavening a dejected Claire alone and unprotected in the garage.

**Well, there you go I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took longer than I expected it to and is longer than I wanted it to be but what can ya do? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING **


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly let me say I'm very sorry for the delay, I didn't intend on taking this long to update so sorry.**

**Secondly Thank You for Reading and Reviewing.**

**My-Life-Is-In-Music****, I hope this explains a little of why Rain reacted the way she did.**

**KittyKiwi, ****thank you, I had a few different ways of doing that part but that one just stood out more than the rest.**

**For those of you that have asked… Alice WILL be reappearing in the next chapter, pretty much the same as she did in Extension.**

**Hope you enjoy, Happy Reading.**

_(It's been two day's since we agreed the only way to survive was to go through a city that could have possibly killed us, after all it was our only chance._

_We knew it was risky but what other chose did we have? We couldn't afford to go back after all there was nothing to go back to. _

_It's been two days since I completely embraced myself in front of Rain and destroyed our friendship due to my improper actions. I can't even bring myself to look at her never mind been trapped with her for hours on end in the hummer, mainly due to my inner desires, that and my bruised ego._

_Don't get me wrong Rain has been reasonable about my advances and has often attempted to strike up conversation with me, but I guess stubbornness is a genetic trait in my family along with stupidity, hence why I now share the hummer with William and Lisa defiantly not what I wanted, but hey if you're going to play the bitch of the convoy you're going to have to live with the consequences.) _

Bringing her hands to her face, Claire allows a sigh of annoyance to escape passed her lips as the ever present voice of Lisa breaks though Claire's ignorance.

"So, are you really a red head or is it just for show?

"Lisa! I'm sorry Claire, my daughter often forgets her manners" apologised William while fixing his daughter with a stern look

"What? It's a valid question, besides she has the temper of a red head but she often seems quizzical."

"You talk too much, you know that right?" replayed Claire as she pulled on her glasses.

"Yeah, Rain often pointed that out, your starting to sound like her, speaking of witch why aren't you two talking?"

Climbing out of the hummer, Claire slams the door shut letting out a long calming breath while looking up at the clear blue sky, allowing a soft smile to cress her lips as the enchanting sound of laughter fills her head turning her head slightly to see the younger member of the convoy running around playing tag under the watchful eyes of the elder members, making her way over to join in the harmless fun determined to blow of some steam stopping five feet away catching a glimpse of Rain sat talking to Carlos who is wearing an amused expression on his face.

Feeling anger build up inside her, Claire turns on her heals and heads into the town witch they were camping just outside of, recklessly charging into a local store pushing through the doors with such force shattering the reaming glass panels sending tiny splinters cascading to the floor making her way past the checkout desks, she slows her pace hearing movement up ahead "shit" realising the danger she absentmindedly just put herself into. She slowly moves her hand to her waist feeling for her pistol, feeling a hand grab her shoulder Claire jumps letting out a high picked scream while turning around connecting her fist with her attackers face.

"Holy mother fucker… Rain! You scared me to death!" Yells Claire putting a hand over her heart trying to regain her breathing while watching Rain whip the blood from her nose

"Evidently I didn't do a good enough job, yet again with the punishing"

"Well what do you expect? you can't just go around sneaking up on people"

"I didn't sneak, besides I'm the lingered party here, I think you broke my nose"

"Yeah well get over it, anyway why are you following me around? Recently it's been Carlos"

"I drew the short sorrow… that and there is only a citron number of time you can kick a guy in his ball's, before he gets the hint"

"Go away, Rain, I don't need a babysitter"

"I bet to differ, you can't just charge into a place recklessly like that, what if it was full of biohazards? You're like a happy meal on legs to them, you could have been killed or worse, one of them!"

"It's not like you care!"

"What the fuck? I don't care? Of course I fucking care"

"How can you fucking care when you're not even fucking human! The only difference between you and them is you're not trying to eat us"

Replaying the words in her mind Claire puts a shaky hand to her mouth as she rushes towards Rain who is wearing an unreadable expression "I'm, so sorry I didn't…" Claire is cut off by a raised hand informing her to stop talking and stay back.

"For both of our safety and the sake of our friendship, I'm going to pretend, I didn't hear what you just said" stated Rain looking into watering blue eyes. The sound of fast footsteps and a loud crash made both of them jump pulling up their gun's while scanning the store "it came from over there" whispered Rain looking over to the left "stay behind me" relieving a nod Rain slowly starts to move in the direction the crash came from reaching the end of the lair. Rain glances over to Claire hearing muffled sobs, counting down from three with her fingers in perfect sink the duo round the corner to see a young blonde girl curled up in a corner of a storage cubed slowly rocking back and forth cradling her left ankle, lowering her gun Claire runs past Rain and is by the girls side trying to comfort the scared teen in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, it's ok, were here to help, my name's Claire and that's Rain, what's your name?"

"We need to leave, right now" demands Rain coming to a stop beside Claire passing the redhead her pistol before bending down in front of the teen. "I know you're scared and in pain, but we need to get out of here now because those things are here, do you think you can walk?"

"My ankle really hurts, I think it's broken" explains the teen

Nodding her head Rain pulls the girl into her arms before standing up looking at Claire "you take point, keep your eyes open I know they're here somewhere"

Jumping out of the back of the ambulance Claire looks up at the changing sky as it turns from soft blue to an array of Yellow, Orange and red as the Sun sinks in to the horizon, taking a deep relaxing breath Claire makes her way towards the hummer stopping in her tracks as her eye's fall upon Rain who is lent up against the driver's side door Claire takes a nervous breath as she slowly starts walking over to Rain who is now stood up straight

"Hey"

"Hi" replied Claire. The duo stand in an acquired silence for a moment "well this isn't acquired at all"

"How's the girl?" questions Rain in an attempt to thin the thick air between them

"She's doing well, her ankle is badly sprained so she's staying with Betty for a few days to rest up"

"That's good, and her name is? I don't want to keep calling her the girl"

"She won't say what her real name is, but she wants to be called Kmart"

"Kmart? As in, the store Kmart?

"Yep"

"Strange name"

"Look who's talking, is there anything else you wanted?

"actually that was a lame attempt to kind of ease the tension that surrounds us" starts Rain with a soft smile before knotting her eyebrows dropping her eye's to the ground "I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk, out of the way of everyone else"

Rain shuffles her weight from foot to foot refusing to look into blue eyes that are burning holes though her skull

"Your mood swings give me whiplash, you know that right?" sighed Claire rubbing at her temples

"So… is that a yes?"

"Lead the way" rolling her eyes, Claire out stretch her arms indicating for Rain to go up front

No words were spoken during the short walk to a small corner shop just minutes from the convoy, after a quick check of the store the pair now are sat on the counter Rain trying to gather her thoughts and Claire sat waiting patiently watching Rain out the corner of her eye

"I'm not good at this, the sharing, it's not something I'm commutable with, but I owe you an expiation and you deserve to know the truth, it's just I don't know where or how to start" explains Rain while shaking her head whispering her self

"You're not a stupid idiot! This is just out of your comfort zone that's all, would it help if I started? Seeing Rain nod her head Claire takes a deep breath Turing her body to face Rain "ok… firstly, I want to apologize, for what I said this morning back at the store, it was unfair and cruel I'm deeply disgusted with myself for saying those words, I don't think that about you, I never have and I never will. I was just angry and being a bitch and you didn't deserve to be at the receiving end, I'm so very sorry"

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear that" whispered Rain looking up at Claire for the first time since entering the store

"you don't need to thank me Rain I shouldn't have said it, the other thing I want to get off my chest is… what happened a few nights ago, I'm not going to apologize for kissing you I have no regrets at all about it, but I wish I could take it back because I can't stand us being in this shit situation, I guess I misread things. But I was so sure there was something there between us but that's what wishful thinking does to you right? Makes you see and believe things that aren't real, so I guess what I'm saying is let's forget about it and start over"

"Is that what you want? Is that what you feel?

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because obviously, you're not interested in being anything other than friends, that or I'm not your type, I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you here at all, and I don't take rejection easily"

"I'm not interested" Rain spoke softly to herself. Seeing Claire's head drop into her hands, realization hits Rain who quickly jumps of the counter and softly places her hand under Claire's chin lifting her head up to see water blue eye's steering back at her " No! no no, I didn't mean to say that out loud, it was meant to be that little voice in your head evidently it came out and I'm rambling, for God's sake get a grip Ocampo" taking a step back to calm herself down Rain takes a deep breath " you think I'm not interested? Have you seen you? You're beautiful Claire and you're a hell of a woman. You're strong, caring, and feisty only a stupid idiot would turn you down"

Whipping away the steady flow of tears from her cheeks with her hand Claire gives Rain a soft sad smile "you did turn me down, in fact you sent dust flying as you ran"

"I'm a stupid idiot" confirmed Rain giving Claire a cheeky grin as she slowly started to pace the store in an attempted to regain her thoughts "just so you know I'm very attracted to you, and I didn't mean to turn you down its just… I've been remembering things from before and everything's scrambled it's like this huge jigsaw and I've got to put it back together but none of the pieces fit"

"You should have told me, maybe I could help you solve it"

"I didn't want to bother you, you have enough on your plate without me dumping my shit on you"

"It's not dumping its asking for help"

"I don't ask for help it's not who I am, I really like you Claire but I'm scared. No, I'm terrified of what I am, what I could be capable of, you know I destroyed that store. You know I'm infected most importantly you know I'm dangerous… a monster" jumping of the counter Claire runs over to the defeated looking Rain placing both hands on either side of Rains head, Claire forces Rain to look at her

"Look at me and listen! You don't get to do that ok? You don't get to beat yourself up about something that wasn't your fault that wasn't in your control if you want to be angry at anyone you should be angry at Umbrella they're the ones responsible for what happened to you, not you, yes I know you destroyed that store and yes I know your infected but guess what you are NOT a monster! Yes I can see the darkness in your eyes and I know it's there but I can also see the good in them too, you are so far from being a monster you won't believe it" explained Claire as fresh tears began to make their way down her cheeks

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because… because I'm falling for you Rain Ocampo" the honesty of Claire words hit Rain hard causing the ex-solider to drop her head allowing a single tear to fall freely to the ground before looking up back at Claire with a worried expression on her face

"What if I hurt you? I don't want to hurt you, I won't be able to live with myself if I did"

"You're hurting me more now by refusing to accept what is between us, I know you're scared of yourself but I'm not scared of you, what scares me is waking up one day to find you gone and I know you've been thinking about leaving"

"Everyone would be safer, if I leave"

"That's not true, we've gotten this far because of you, I may be the so-called leader of the convoy but you, you found the bus the garage you got us though the city without anyone being killed yeah people got hurt but they're breathing, I can't do this without you, please I'm begging you please don't leave me, us"

"I won't leave you Claire"

"Promise me"

"I promise I won't leave you, unless I have to" the soldier confirmed. Rain softly placed a hand on Claire's face whipping away the tears that ran down her cheek with her thumb closing her eye's. Claire leans her head into Rain's hand giving it a soft kiss while reaching her own hand up covering Rains hand with her own,

As if reading Claire's mind Rain moves in closer pushing her lips nervously against Claire's as if waiting for Claire to pull back when she didn't Rain slowly started to move her lips against Claire's making the redhead follow her lead as Rain lowered her hands to Claire wrist as Claire snaked her arms around Rains neck pulling back a little dark brown lock into deep blue

"What's wrong?" questioned Claire with fear

"Are you sure? What if I infect you?" asked Rain with concern

"Just shut up and kiss me like you mean it solider" ordered Claire with a toothy grin

"Yes 'boss" wrapping her arms around the redhead. Rain lifts Claire up in her arms with ease placing Claire down on the counter facing her leaning up Rain captures Claire's bottom lip and softly nibbles as it's causing Claire to let out a soft moan as her legs wrap around Rains waist pulling her closer, out stretching her hand Rain gently runs her fingers down Claire's cheek to her chin while her left hands rests on Claire's slender waist without hesitation Rain runs her tongue across Claire's lips requesting entrance which was instantly granted causing both Claire and Rain to moan at the feel of their tongues rubbing against each other's, soon enough tongues battled for dormice, both Claire and Rain pull back due to lack of oxygen resting their heads against one another "you are so beautiful" whispers Rain as she drops her head to Claire's neck lightly pressing her lips against Claire's pulse point causing Claire to softly moan before moving down to the red heads collarbone where she softly bite "Rain please" moans Claire though half opened eyes watching Rains hands rapidly unfastened the buttons of her jacket to revile Claire's luscious milky breasts held firmly in place by the black bra that covered them running her hands up from Claire's stomach Rain takes a breasts in each hand and gently starts to rub over the confining fabric while recapturing Claire's lips in a hungry passionate kiss, hearing the sound of her belt buckle been unclasped and her zipper been unzipped Rain looks down to see Claire's hand slowly disappearing beneath the band of her black commando pants, with lighting reflexes Rains hand quickly reaches for Claire's and softly pulls it back out before it reached its destination, seeing the confused and hurt look on Claire's face Rain leans her head against Claire's looking deep into her eye's

"Not yet, I can't, not yet, I need to be in control and what you were planning to do, I wouldn't be able to control myself I'm sorry"

"Your right, it's going to take time, I'm sorry I just want you so bad"

"I know the feeling; I just want to be sure I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know, and I understand" assured Claire giving Rain a soft smile

The sound of the walkie-talkie coming to life made both Rain and Claire jump as Carlos's voice broke through the air ways

"What do you want Carlos?"

"Were about to settle in for the night, L.J wants to know if Rain is still ok to take over his watch?"

Looking over at Rain who is nodding her head Claire rolls her eyes clicking the button on her walkie-talkie "yeah no problem, were on our way" clipping the walkie-talkie back to her belt Claire looks over to Rain who is fastening up her belt "and here I was hoping to be able to curl up to you tonight" stated Claire leaning in giving Rain a soft kiss while grabbing her hand making their way back to camp

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought or think, thank you for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go…. **

_(My name is Alice,_

_I worked for the Umbrella Corporation...the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world._

_I was head of security...at a secret high-tech facility called The Hive...a giant underground laboratory developing experimental...viral weaponry._

_But there was an incident._

_The virus escaped and everybody died._

_Trouble was…they didn't stay dead._

_The T-virus reanimated their bodies._

_But I survived, myself and two others...an environmentalist named Matt and Rain Ocampo an Umbrella commando. When we emerged, we were seized by Umbrella scientists. Matt, Rain and I were separated. We thought we'd survived the horror. But we were wrong. Within hours the virus over ran Raccoon City. _

_The Umbrella Corporation thought they'd contained the infection._

_Well, they were wrong._

_Raccoon City was just the beginning. Within weeks, the T-virus had consumed the United States._

_Within months the world, the virus didn't just wipe out human life._

_Lakes and rivers dried up, forests became deserts... and whole continents were reduced to... nothing more than, barren wastelands. Slowly but surely, the Earth began to wither and die._

_What few survivors there were learned to keep on the move. We avoided major cities. If we stopped anyplace too long, they would be drawn to us._

_Only a few at first, but then more and more. A never-ending army of un-dead, for those of us left... staying on the road...seemed the only way to stay alive.)_

Hearing a high pitched scream and the sound of a door been slammed shut, Claire jumps up from her position in the passenger seat franticly looking around the hummer while manoeuvring herself in to the driver's seat as Kmart climbed into the passenger's seat, Claire opened her mouth as if to scold the teen but quickly closed it seeing a crow land on the hood of the hummer slowly bringing the walkie-talkie up to her mouth Claire clicks down on the button "Carlos?" "I see them, everybody stay in your truck's" replied Carlos looking out of his window "what's going on?" "Everyone just stay in your trucks roll up the windows and keep quiet"

"What's wrong with their eyes" questioned Kmart slightly leaning to get a better look

"They've been feeding on infected flesh" answered Claire readying herself to bring the hummer to life, seeing the crows take flight creating a huge black mass in the sky Claire starts the hummer up "fire it up, let's get out of here"

Seeing the school bus crash and been over ran by crows Kmart screams Claire's name causing the red head to look in her mirror "damn it!" muttered Claire before turning the hummer around and heading back to the bus "Carlos, Mickey, Rain we need to e-vac the bus"

Pulling up next to the bus Claire quickly looks to the teen telling her to stay in the hummer before jumping out of the hummer running over to the back of the school bus seeing Carlos and Rain helping the members of the convoy into the waiting van

"Come on, you need to move faster" yelled Claire fear evident in her voice as she franticly tried to hussar the survivors across the small railing connecting the school bus to the news van

"There's too many of them" replied Carlos

"Someone needs to get on that fucking flamethrower, and give us some fucking cover" orders Rain while pushing Claire inside the van out the way of the oncoming black feathery wave of death leaving herself and Carlos behind

"Go!" demands Claire hearing Mickey start the van "L.J hurry up!"

"Go,Go,Go" yelled Carlos as he slammed shut the back doors of the news van before turning around to face Rain "Come on we got to get out of here" stated Carlos pointing to his vehicle, the duo sprinted in the direction of the vehicle ducking and diving to avoid the onslaught that was relentless against them.

Hearing terrified screams Carlos and Rain turn around to see a teenaged member of the convoy running towards them with Kmart hot on her heals, without hesitation Rain tackles Kmart to the ground using her own body to shield Kmart from both the out of control flamethrower and the crows, seeing the flames hurling towards them Carlos wraps his arms around the terrified girl pulling her close to his body while turning around with his back towards the flames taking a deep breath as he closes his eyes peppering himself for the end, when the expected flames didn't engulf his body Carlos slowly opened his eyes expecting Rain to be the one responsible for the lack of excruciating pain by using her talents, turning towards Rain he sees Rain helping Kmart to her feet before pushing her towards the yellow hummer, feeling the heat radiating from behind him Carlos watched as the clear blue sky quickly changed to a fiery red as the flames from the flamethrower was pushed up and out by an un seen force within seconds black feathers began to slowly float from the sky, realising the terrified teen Carlos looks over to his left seeing Rain making her way over raising her pistol

"Alice?" her name left Carlos's mouth as he softly pushed the girl in the direction of the rest of the convoy before he could utter another word Alice's husky voice hit his ears making him drop his guard in confusion, "Rain?" with lightning speed Rain ran past Carlos hitting Alice in the side of her head with the butt of her pistol, Sending the new arrival down to the ground out cold.

Standing at the entrance of the small motel Alice watched as the convoy buried their comrades

"Just so you know, not all that tension was about you Alice" the sudden familiar voice startled Alice a little causing her to turn her head slightly coming face to face with Rain

"So you do remember me?"

"Kind of" was the weak unsure reply from Rain as she eyed the blonde closely

"And the hit to my temple, that your way of saying hey good to see ya?"

"I don't know, guess I thought you were a fucked up mirage or something, having a hard time realising what's real these day's"

Alice nods her head in understanding "Shouldn't you be over there with them?" she questioned Turing to look back over at the remaining survivors.

"Shit happened people died, they don't trust me" confidently replied Rain shoving her hands in her pants pockets "not that I blame them" she smiled sadly whispering the last part as she silently stepped back into the motel not realising Alice had heard the whisper

"Rain, I"

"Alice! There's someone I want you to meet, this is Claire Redfield, she's the one who put this convoy together"

"Thank you so much for your help" replied Claire shaking Alice's hand hearing her name being called Claire looks behind her shoulder before returning to look at Alice "excuse me, I have things I have to attend to"

"In the last six months, she lost half the convoy" Carlos started stretching his arm out indicating for Alice to walk with him "pretty soon there will be more of us dead than alive, not all of them by the infected, sickness dehydration, some of them just gave up hope… Alice what happened to you? Why did you leave after Detroit?"

"Here let me help you with that" stated Rain running up behind Claire who is struggling to unwaged the ambulance. Looking up Claire gives Rain a quick once over before turning her attention back to the job at hand

"I don't need help"

"Yes you do it's a two person job, you start it up and ill-"

"Don't you think they have seen enough super strength today?"

"It's not like I'm just going to lift it, although that would be easier"

"Their scared shitless Rain can't you see that, do you even understand what it's like to be scared?"

Taking a step back Rain hold her hands up in the air "I can see that you have everything under control, sorry to intrude"

"Rain, wait! I didn't mean"

"no its cool you clearly have your head up your ass again, who better to take it out on, I'm going to see if K needs help with anything at least she trusts me"

"I do trust you Rain"

"So where does Rain fit in all this?" asked Alice as she looked over at Carlos as they sat down by his van

"Rain? We met Rain around a year ago, after Racoon City was sanitised, she's been a pain in my ass ever since"

"You don't like her?"

"I like her I… I just don't trust her"

"You should"

"And why's that?"

"She's good people, she's a good fighter"

"How do you know that?"

"Remember when I told you about the Hive? Well Rain was a member of the commando unit that was sent in; after we emerged we were separated"

"She was what you were looking for, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I never stopped looking for her" replied Alice

"Well I guess you can stop looking now"

"Got a minute?"

"Yeah"

"Everyone's really grateful for you helping us out"

"But how long am I going to stay?"

"We really are grateful. They're all talking about what you did and they're scared"

"I don't blame them, people have a habit of dyeing around me"

"Not just you" looking around Claire spots Rain on the roof of the motel keeping watch over the convoy "Rain, show Alice around and then find somewhere for her to sleep" fixing her eyes back on Alice "I'm sure you must be exhausted, when you're finished I'd like to talk to you" Claire finished her sentence just as Rain stepped beside her not needing to repeat herself Claire looked between the two before turning and making her way over to the news van

"She said"

"I know what she said, I've got ears like a bat, not much gets past me, courtesy of Umbrella"

"They experimented on you" announced Alice more of a statement than a question

"I guess so, things are still a little fuzzy but I remember most of it"

"And the Hive?"

"J.D, Kaplan, One, yeah I remember"

"So really why did you punch me?"

"Reflex…mostly" replied Rain through a toothy smile causing the slightly older women to return the smile before sadness washed over Alice's face

"I'm sorry, they did this to you"

"It's not your fault, besides no one else died down there like you said"

"But millions died because I failed I'm responsible for this" shied Alice dropping her head to the side as tears well up in her eyes, placing a gentle hand on the older women's shoulder, Rain takes a deep breath while shaking her head

"You didn't fail Alice, you did the best you could… we failed, we were a team and we failed"

"I never stopped looking for you, although you probably don't remember much of what happened back at the mansion, I never stopped"

"Well you found me now got to love a girl with ambition, where's Matt? I didn't see anyone with you"

"Matt, Matt's dead…he… he was mutating in the mansion, I tried to give him the anti-virus but Umbrella scientists turned up and pretty much put a stop to it, he was placed in the nemesis program"

"Wait, rewind you're telling me that huge ugly fucker was Matt?"

"You saw him?"

"Saw him, he tried using me and my team for target practise"

"You were in Raccoon City?"

"Well yeah evacuation and extermination"

"How, I searched the City for you, how did you get out?"

"The Hive, I had no idea where I was going but I just had a feeling it was there"

"I'm glad you made it out"

"yeah, anyway you can take any room you want, chances are there's bugs so you might want to sleep on top of the bed, the TV works but only chat line and some very fussy porn are the only channels working, we do kind of have a movie night on Thursday…Friday or maybe its Saturday hell I don't know it's a night that's in a day. Guess it helps them deal."

"And how do you deal?"  
"I wake up every day with the same people"  
"you know I'm here for a reason right?" Stated Alice while dropping down on the bed looking over at Rain who stood in the door way

"Thought as much, they were beginning to lose hope that anyone was left alive"

"I heard the transmissions but after what happened a few towns back I thought it was another trap just like most of them live responded to"

"Umbrella?"

"No, everyday people thinking they would be spared if they sacrificed someone else"

"Humans are the most complex beings on the planet" snorted Rain with disgust as she leant against the doorframe

I found this when I was sourcing for gas" unzipping her duffle bag Alice pulls out a small but thick book. Hearing Rain making her way over Alice hands the book over to Rain

What is it? Questioned Rain eyeing the book in her hands

"Someone's diary, someone was keeping track of message transitions indicating life free from infection"

"In Alaska? Asked Rain in amusement whiles flipping through the pages"

"Yes Alaska maybe the infection hasn't got that far yet or maybe it can't survive"

"I don't know Alice"

"You've seen them their decaying"

"Yes but their also turning on them self's to gain substance. God knows what effect that will have, and just because they are decaying doesn't mean they're going to drop dead overnight"

"Alaska could be our only chance"

"Or it could be a trap, were dealing with the largest and the most dangerous entity in the world, you can't tell me that you haven't thought about it"

"I have, but it's a chance we have to take"

"It's a chance to get everyone killed"

"So what do you suggest?" questioned Alice watching Rain take a seat next to her on the bed eye's focused on the book in her hands

"Give it a few days for things to turn around. Right now there're sacred after seeing that freak show this morning. I don't want to give them false hope especially when there isn't a plan on how to get to Alaska, keep this out of the way. Kmart has a habit of putting her nose where it could get bitten off. And Lisa she's the convoy's gossip so watch out for her" warned Rain while passing the book back to Alice giving the blonde a small smile

"I'll keep that in mind, Kmart seems like a good kid" replied Alice while putting the dairy back inside her duffle bag

"She's a teenager, now I know how annoying I was back in the day"

"There you are" announced Claire as she walked in the room causing both Alice and Rain to jump slightly at the sudden voice

"Yeah sorry guess I lost track of time"

"So I can see, food is being handed out if you're hungry"

"I guess I could do with a bite to eat"

"Carlos is waiting outside for you"

"Ok thank you"

Alice quickly got off the bed and made her way out to Carlos Claire watched the blonde with dangerous eye's as she made her way down the hallway, turning her head back to Rain Claire folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow

"So?"

"She's Alice"

"I know her name"

"Right, you remember I told you about the hive, well she's the one you should thank, she's the one that got my ass out of there" stated Rain as she made her way over to Claire who took a step back

"Oh"

"Oh? What's wrong?"

Claire shock her head "It's nothing we should grab some food" she said as she started making her way out of the room only to feel a pair of hands gently grab her waist pulling her back into the room

Turning the red head around to face her Rain looked straight in to Claire's eye's "No hold on a sec, what's oh?"

"Alice" Claire paused for a second as she tried to organise her thoughts "the past few months you've been talking in your sleep, you mention her name every time"

"OH" this time it was Rain who seemed to struggle to find words

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"Why didn't you before?

"I don't know, maybe I thought she was someone important to you, maybe she had died, so I didn't say anything, maybe I was afraid of your answer"

"You think that Alice and I were…"

"It's not stupid" defended Claire as she pointed a finger at Rain

"I didn't say it was, but to tell you the truth, yeah I thought she was hot and yeah there was tension between us but nothing and I mean nothing happened between Alice and me"

"Ok" whispered Claire but thanks to Rains advanced hearing it sounded like a yell

"Look at me, I'm with you, ok? and I don't mess around, I wouldn't have gotten with you if I thought for a second I was with someone else ok"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me recently, I'm acting crazy"

"I know, I've been your punching bag for the past two months remember" playfully replied Rain

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm here for you Claire, remember that"

Leaning up slightly Rain looks eyes with Claire before moving in softly pushing her lips against Claire's, Claire instantly wraps her arms around Rains neck as she is softly pushed to the wall. Breaking the kiss Claire looks into Rains eyes giving her a seductive smile while pulling the shorter women into her body quickly recapturing her lips in an heated kiss

"oh my god, you two need to get at room" yelled Kmart Pulling back from the kiss Rain lets out a soft laugh as she turns her head to see Kmart covering her eyes with her free hand feeling Claire push against her Rain steps away to allow Claire to move from between Rain and the wall

"We have a room, not our fault you walked in it k" replied Claire as she ran a hand though her hair in an attempted to regain control of her body

"You two are worse than horny teens" stated Kmart as she pointed at the older women

"Jealous k? Smirked Rain

"Whatever"

"Was there something you wanted Kmart? Asked Claire as she made her way back to the centre of the room giving Rain a warning glance

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was taking you guys so long, now I know

"What you got?" asked Rain nodding towards the can of food the teen was holding

"Pork and beans"

Pointing a finger at the teen Claire crinkles her nose in disgust "You're sleeping on the bus tonight"

"What! Why? It's not my fault it's lucky dip" whined Kmart as she placed her empty food can on a nearby table before folding her arms

"Last time we had to sleep outside in the rain because of your farts kid" stated Rain walking over to the teen softly poking Kmart in her stomach

"Children behave," warned Claire stepping in between Rain and Kmart "I'm too tired to play referee right now"

"My bottom burps, don't smell as bad as your feet"

"Is that so?"

"Yep, and don't think your clear Claire you do some pretty freaky things in your sleep"

"What me? I do not"

"Actually you do" confirmed Rain receiving an elbow to the ribs from Claire

"Shut up, see this is what I hate about you two fighting with each other you gang up on the insert bystander"

"I will be sleeping in the hummer"

"Don't bet on it kid"

"I'm younger and cuter than you that's why, Claire always takes my side"

"Correction, your whinier and more over dramatic"

"I'm not over dramatic" whines Kmart stomping her feet while throwing her arms in the air"

"Point proven" smirked Rain as she folded her arms while turning her head and raising an eyebrow at Claire "if I act like a brat do I get what I want?"

"No, you get a week's ban" was the fast reply from Claire as she looked fondly at the shorter women

"Then you shouldn't be getting any at all" challenged Rain giving Claire a mocking look

"oooh I smell friction in the force"

"Zip it Blondie, I'm going to get something to eat and maybe some aspirin" stated Claire while walking out the room

"See what you did kid"

"Oh no no, it was decently a joint attack" defended Kmart before breaking into a huge smile. Shaking her head Rain wraps an arm around the blonde as they make their way out of the room.

**Hope you like this chapter; I have already gotten a big chunk of the next chapter written up although I won't be posting it next week as it's my Birthday on Friday yay! But I promise I will post it shortly after. So please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and or ideas of what you would like to see, I hope I can do Alice's character justice. **


	9. Chapter 9

*Here we go, just going to say this just to cover my back this chapter includes sex (be it not brilliant) but still read at your own discretion*

Enjoy, and sorry for the wait.

* * *

Shaking her head Rain lets out a low sigh "sneaking up on me will get you killed"

"Good to see you're still a bitch as I remember" looking up from the small camp fire Rain raises an eyebrow to Alice. Seeing the request in the blue eyes Rain nods her head indicating for the blonde to join her.

"True, but I'm not going to let something like what happen this morning happen again" snarled Rain as she takes another swig from the Jack Daniels bottle before passing the bottle over to Alice

"Why do you always blame yourself when something happens?"

"Because it's usually my fault"

"The outbreak wasn't your fault"

"No, you're right but it wasn't yours either" counted Rain looking back at Alice

"I wanted to bring Umbrella down. I'm as much to blame as Spencer for realising it"

"Is that what we're going to do? Keep blaming our self's for something that neither of us could stop?"

"I guess it's what we do best"

"Maybe"

"Is she the reason why you stay with them" asked Alice as she watches Claire exit the motel and climb into the hummer

"Claire is part of the reason" Rain confirmed as she glanced over at the hummer before shaking her head

"And the other part?" questioned Alice although having an idea of the answer

"Being here with them makes me feel human, selfish I know, but at the same time I wonder if they would be safer without me"

"I know the feeling"

"Sucks an ass cheek, don't it?"

"More than they would understand"

"And that's the problem, they don't understand what we are, hell I don't know about you but I don't even know what I am"

"You're not the only one. Death and destruction seems to be my shadow"

"Kind of sticks to you like a bad smell" laughed Rain as she finished of the last of the bottle

"So you want to do a walk around?" offered Alice who gained a raised eyebrow in return

"You want to do a perimeter check?"

"If you don't mind the company, I would"

"Not at all, at least if something's lurking, it can eat you while I get my ass out the way… and the convoy of cause" shaking her head Alice pushes Rain with a soft smile "Thanks"

"After you" smirked Rain. Standing up, out stretching her hand motioning for Alice to go in front

"Not a chance I remember last time you said that"

"Awe come on it wasn't that bad" replied Rain with a knowing grin

"man up solider" mocked the blonde as she pushed Rain in front before following behind her fondly smiling as she listens to the brunet mumble to her self

"Doctor Isaacs there's something you need to see"

* * *

"What is it?" questioned the middle aged man as he made his way over to the computer as a short and very washed out clip played "well that's interesting"

"Our satellites picked it up only a short time ago"

"Go through the entire database, I need something more clear to take to Wesker"

"As you wish doctor"

"Is there anything else?" questioned Isaacs

"Just that you're late for the divisional meeting"

"Just get to work"

"Anyone else?" asked Wesker hiles looking around the table

"Paris facility, Food supplies down to 50 percent, six casualties. Biohazard numbers increasing"

"London facility, Food supplies down to 28 percent, Seventeen casualties, Biohazard numbers, increasing."

"Gentlemen."

"Doctor Isaacs, How good of the science division to join us." Snarled Wesker as he watched Doctor Isaacs enter the room

"Chairman Wesker. I've been busy."

"On the subject of the biohazard, what is the science division's report?"

"Well, we now know conclusively that they have no real need for sustenance. They hunger for flesh but do not require it. My research indicates they could remain active for decades."

"We're to be trapped underground for decades?"

"What news of Project Alice?"

"Using antibodies from her blood...I will develop a serum that will not just combat the effects of the T-virus...but potentially reverse it...giving back these creatures a measure of their intelligence...their memories, thus curbing their hunger for flesh."

"You're confident you can domesticate them?"

"They're animals, essentially. We can train them, if we can take away their baser instincts. They'll never be human...but would provide the basis for a docile workforce. We can return to the surface."

"After months of experiments, you have nothing to show, we are left to rot underground."

"Without the original Project Alice...progress has been difficult. I've been forced to replicate her using cloned genetic models. It's laborious. The results, unpredictable.

"Project Alice and the subject of domestication are of the highest priority. You will concentrate on this to the exclusion of all other research; we expect an updated report in a week."

"Simply demanding results will not guarantee them."

"Then perhaps we should place someone else in charge. Someone who can give us the reassurances we require. Continue with your research, doctor...while it still is your research. This meeting is adjourned. Stated Wesker as himself and the other heads faded from sight

* * *

Walking though the motel Rain walks Alice to her room nodding goodnight before making her way towards the other end of the corridor, feeling a pair of hands grab at her collar Rain lets out a surprised yelp as she is pulled backwards into a room hearing the door close Rain spins around to see Claire lent against the door smirking at her "what the hell Claire, you almost gave me a heart attack" grinning, Claire makes her way over to Rain "that was quite a girly scream back there Ocampo" "bite me Redfield" snarled Rain causing Claire's grin to broaden as she dips her head to the side capturing Rains lips in a tender sweet kiss as her hands skilfully unzips the brunets commando jacket before pushing it over her shoulders, pulling back from the kiss Rain softly grabs Claire's hands binging them up to her mouth placing gentle kisses to each of the redheads knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing?" breathed Rain as she looked deep in hungry blue eyes "I think you're smart enough to work that out on your own" she smirked as she moved in for another kiss "after what happened last time, I don't think we should" "I trust you" "but I almost" "you stopped yourself, you are stronger than it, I trust you okay? Nodding her head Rain brings her hand up pushing a red lock of hair back behind Claire's ear before leaning up to capture Claire's lips who in turn runs her hands up Rain's back to her neck, tangling her fingers in thick brown locks as Rain's tongue slid past her lips and began massaging her own.

Hearing Claire's soft moan's Rain effortlessly picks Claire up who automatically wraps her legs around the shorter woman as Rain carries Claire over to a bed that had clearly seen better days, breaking the passionate kiss Rain steadily seats Claire down.

Smiling affectingly Rain kneels in front of Claire "have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" "Every day" replies Claire as her eyes flutter shut at the feel of Rains rough but gentle hand stocking her cheek "come here" whispers Claire slightly opening her eyes while pulling Rain on top of her. Wasting no time, Claire quickly recaptures Rain's lips sliding her tongue deep into the brunet's mouth as the battle for dominance began.

Breaking the kiss long enough to remove each other clothes.

Feeling the heat building in the bottom of her stomach, Claire whimpers as Rain lightly bites at her pulse point before making a trail of light kisses down to her collarbone bringing her legs up wrapping them around Rains mid-section, Claire softly runs her nails down the length of Rains tanned toned back reviving a suppressed moan. Claire smiles softly before poking her tongue out running up the side of Rains face before capturing the brunets ear between her teeth "please don't tease" whispered Claire as she let's go of Rains ear "as you wish" reply's Rain's husky voice as she shifted her weight to the left side causing Claire's eye's shot open giving the ex-solider a confused look that was quickly replaced with anger at the sight of Rain smirking down at her before leaning down lightly pressing her lips to Claire's forehead "I think I love you" whispered Rain as she slowly began to kiss down Claire's body to her ribcage as her hand disappeared between her legs. Hearing Claire's soft moans Rain slowly begins to massage Claire's neatly trimmed mound closing her eye's Claire tightens her legs around Rain's hips as she slowly rocks her hips in time with Rains hand.

feeling Rain's fingers enter her Claire lets out a loud moan quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle out her moans but her efforts were useless as she felt her solider lose any hesitation she had. Claire's moans were intoxicating to Rain who too couldn't help but release her own moans in to Claire's neck as she sucked and nibbled at the sensitive point just below the redhead's ear.

Hearing Claire breathlessly moan her name, Rain quickened up her pace causing Claire to bite down on her lip while roughly digging her nails deep into Rains shoulders as Rains skilled fingers hit the right spot. Latching on to Rains neck Claire bite's down hard causing Rain to hiss in pain as Claire's body trembled as her orgasm hit, slowing her pace Rain leans now and captured Claire's lips as they slowly rocked together feeling Claire's vice like grip loosen Rain slowly rolls to the side watching as her redhead beauty's chest rapidly rose and fell as Claire tried to regain control of her breathing. Turning her head Claire tiredly smiles at Rain as she softly places her hand to Rains face "are you ok? Questioned Claire "funny I was just about to ask you" laughed Rain as she pulled Claire into her arms softly running her fingers up and down Claire's back " I'm just tired, it's been a long day and you have way too much stamina, think I'm getting old" snorted Claire as she rested her head on Rains shoulder "that's not what I meant" "I'm fine you have to stop asking that every time we have sex" "after last time I believe it's a valid question" "just shut up and get some sleep"

* * *

"Doctor Isaacs, I believe I've found what you're looking for." Came the disembodied voice causing Isaacs to turn in the direction the voice came from "It's about time, wesker is getting impatient"

"Indeed, this however should make him easier to work with" stated the White Queen

"Show me what you have" Turning his attention to the computer screen the middle aged man waits patiently as the document uploaded to his computer. Leaning back in his seat he sat and watched in disbelief as the short video played on the screen, lunging forward he quickly replayed the video this time watching with complete concentration and intrigue as a small grin crosses his lips "how is this possible?"

"her tracking device has been significantly damaged most likely as she escaped Raccoon City thus giving of a weak signal, hence why she has been able to avoid detection, however that been said it seams command signals are still be received"

"Meaning?"

"If it is her, she is still fully under our control"

"Run a comparison, and triangulate on her last known location, she couldn't have gone far"

* * *

Putting on her sunglasses as she walks out of the motel Claire makes her way over to Alice and Rain who are reorganizing the news van after giving out breakfast

"Morning sleepy head" greeted Rain as Claire came to a stop beside her "what time is it?" questioned Claire as she looked around the camp before looking at Rain who rolled her right arm sleeve up and looked at her watch "little after ten"

"Why didn't you wake me?" questioned Claire with an ounce of anger

"Thought you could do with a lay in besides Alice offered to help"

"And Kmart, where is she?"

"Gossiping with Lisa" smirked Rain whilst looking over at Alice for confirmation who nodded her head

"well I guess you two have everything under control here, I'm going to find out what they're up to, nothing good happens when they put their heads together " sighed Claire running a hand though her hair as she headed towards the two teens.

"She's right they both need leashes" snorted Rain shaking her head as blood trickled from her nose. Losing her balance Rain fell from the back of the van, without hesitation Alice grabs the brunet mid fall. Carefully placing Rain on the ground Alice quickly checks for a pulse before lightly shaking her "Rain? Rain can you hear me?" asked Alice with a shaky voice as she squints her eyes shut feeling a familiar pain fill her head.

* * *

Dr Isaacs, the comparison is complete"

"And?" asked doctor Isaacs looking up from the computer screen as number eighty seven fell to the ground

"One hundred per cent probability match that she is project Rain also regarding Project Alice there's a sixty two per cent probability"

"Any luck finding their location?"

"Due to lack of maintenance, the satellites are not functioning as well as they should, both Projects' signals are weak it's making it difficult to lock on to a location thus causing a delay in transmissions but I can tell you they are located in the desert"

"Keep trying, we cannot lose any more time" relayed Isaacs as her made his way out of the lab.

**Sorry for the delay guys but I really struggled to write this chapter because it's my first time writing a sex scene so please be gentle but feel free to give advice of any kind.**

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Walking out of the motel, Carlos lifted his hand up shielding his eyes allowing them to adjust to the harsh glare from the afternoon sun that sat high in the clear baby blue sky as he absentmindedly walked past members of the convoy. His mind was set on one person and one person only and there she was sitting twenty feet away far enough to let people know to stay away but close enough to help in case something happened hesitating slightly wondering if he should leave her be. He studied her for a moment, with a shake of his head Carlos moves towards her.

"Alice, why are you over here?"

"Wanted to be alone" replied Alice as she looked up from the sand covered road

"Well you can't be alone in this world"

"I lasted this long"

"This isn't our world anymore it's not the world we once knew, you need to look past yourself and see the big picture"

"I've seen it, everywhere I've been it's all the same, death"

"She's going to be alright you know, she does that a lot"

"That's what worries me"

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Something like that" for almost two years I've been looking for her and just when I start to lose hope that she's alive, here she is with her same bullshit attitude" she smiled whiles looking over at Carlos who to gave a small smile "Give it a few hours and you'll wish she was still out trust me, personally I prefer her like that"

* * *

Darkness fell over the desert as small camp fires and lanterns were ignited illuminated the camp as the convoy prepared for the night ahead by putting up their tents, before stealing around the bigger Fire as requested by Claire who had started the so called family night over a year ago when the world really went to shit. Despite the fact Rain had opted to say out the way after the excitement cause earlier during the day by her black out, Claire strangely found herself more relaxed as she sat and joined in the guessing game whilst watching Carlos and Alice laugh between them self's. Catching movement out the corner of her eye Claire turn her head as she watched Kmart make her way to the hummer excusing herself from the group seeing Carlos about to get up, Claire gives him a small nod indicating for him to stay. Claire followed after Kmart who was now sat in the back of the hummer, opening the door Claire crouches down putting all her weight on to her toes "hey you alright?" asked Claire eyeing the young blonde who nodded her head in response.

"Are you sure, it's been a rough few days" hearing Kmart scoff Claire purses her lips in annoyance, Kmart's attitude and behavior had been anything but civilized the last week "is she going to die?" taken back by Kmart's question Claire opens and closes her mouth several times "what, is who going to die?"

"Rain she's going to die right?" sobbed Kmart as she turned around to face Claire tears freely falling from her eyes climbing into the hummer Claire pulls the teen into her arms "No, she's not dyeing, where did you get that from"

"That's what Lisa said, she said she won't live long enough to get to Arcadia"

"Well Lisa needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, Rains not dying , OK? I promise you" reassured Claire though gritted teeth blinking back her own tears that were threatening to fall as her hand rubbed up and down the teens back knotting her eyebrow's Claire pulls back from the teen "Arcadia, what's Arcadia" Whipping her eyes Kmart pulled the dairy out of her bag and handed it to Claire who began looking through the pages "where did you get this?" she questioned not looking up from the book "I found it under one of the beds in the motel" "who else knows about this?" "Just Lisa" confessed Kmart "great" growled Claire as she looked up at Kmart "can I hold on to this for a while" receiving a nod Claire leans in and kisses the top of the teens head "get some sleep"

Climbing out of the hummer Claire walks over to Carlos who had just finished putting out the bigger fire "where's Alice?" questioned Claire as she came to a stop. Carlos turned giving Claire a small smile before nodding his head towards the motel "just gone to wash up" "get L.J, Mickey and Chase, I'm calling a meeting" Turning on her heals Claire started for the motel.

Watching the scene unfold from the rooftop of the motel Rain drops her head while letting out a long annoyed sigh, lifting her head brown eyes immediately locked with green as Claire's voice filled her ears "five minutes" not needing to reply Rain sat idle "shit" she whispered to herself as Claire exited the motel making her way to the news van, getting to her feet Rain stretched causing her bones to crack a little, seeing Carlos and the others heading towards the news van, a mischievous grin crossed Rains lips as she walked to the edge of the roof counting down from three Rain drops from the roof landing right besides Alice who didn't even do so much as bat an eye lid much to Rains dismay as she huffed in disappointment Alice let out a soft chuckle at the irritated ex-commando "you can't scare the boogieman Ocampo" "bite me Abernathy, I'd bet my last cigarette… No! Wait fuck that, I'd put my life on it, that in the next ten minutes you'll be pissing your pants" turning her head, Alice gives Rain a once over "your life over a cigarette?"

"I'm suicidal not stupid Alice" replied Rain with a grin

"You're way over confident but I'll play your game"

"They're your pants not mine, by the way it's true what they said about redheads they get pissy really easily" smirked Rain as they reached the news van hearing the others already in discussion

"Nice of you two to finally show up"

"Sorry, we got lost on what's crawled up your Ass Avenue and piss pants lane" smiled Rain earning muffled chuckles from the occupants of the van. Claire however was not amused reaching her arm out, Claire extends her middle finger looking directly at Rain "well welcome to fuck you district on the corner of fuck off street meaning if you're not going to listen and answer my questions then fuck you and fuck off" replied Claire as she looked at everyone "am I clear? good, Alice, Rain which one of you wants to tell me what this is" pulling out the diary from her back pocket for them to see, seeing Rain open her mouth Claire hold her hand up in warning "if you're going to be sarcastic so help me god I will smash you over the head with it repeatedly" snarled Claire as her eyes darted between the two women.

"What is it" asked Carlos causing Claire to turn and hand the diary over to him "look for yourself"

"I found it a couple of towns back" replied Alice as she sat opposite Claire leaving Rain leaning on the back door of the van with her arms folded "I heard your transmissions, that's how I found you I came here in hope to persuade you in going there"

"Why did you keep this from us" questioned Claire her eyes looked with Alice's

"I told her to" confessed Rain pushing herself away from the door

"You knew? You knew about this and didn't tell me"

"After everything that had happened during the morning I thought it was best to keep it out the way for a few days while they got back on track"

"well you didn't hide it well enough did you, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I FOUND IT?" screamed Claire as she slammed her hands down on the small table causing everyone in the van to jump, Rain felt a cold chill run up her spine as Claire's eyes intensively looked on hers, the anger that filled the once calm baby blue's was enough to make Rain's skin crawl and shed. Be dammed if she was going to bow down "Kmart had it" noticing the look between Alice and Rain. Claire knew they were communicating "if you have something to say share it with all of us"

"Where did she find it?"

"Under a bed in the motel" replied Claire with a raised eyebrow

"You're joking right? Dude next time I tell you to hide something I'll literally mean fucking hide it" growled Rain eyeing Alice

"I put it in my bag it must have fallen out"

" You want to know something, I'm not even angry at Kmart for snooping around because at least someone here is telling me the truth, but that's not the worst part the worst part is Lisa knows and it's going to be all over the convoy. Hell I'll be surprised if she hasn't told everyone already"

"These transmissions are the best indication of life we've seen in months"

"Yeah in Alaska"

"We have to check it out, we can't just ignore it"

"Any ideas what kind of journey it would be?

"Yeah, a long one"

"And at the end of it, what? You have no guarantee there's even anyone alive up there." Sighs Claire shaking her head refusing to allow her true feeling to be shown

"But these transmissions say that"

"Are dated six months ago, how many broadcasts have we responded to? How many times have we got there too late?"

"She's right" stated Rain. she could see that Claire was been torn "that's why we need to come to an agreement about this, that's why I told Alice to leave it be for a few days, I've read what's in that book, it seems too good to be true but what if that's just what it is"

"The transmissions say that there's no infection up there. It's isolated. Safe."

"This convoy trusts me with their lives, these people don't need pipe dreams".

"Maybe that's exactly what they need. Look at them, Claire. Six months ago, there were fifty of us, and then forty, now there's less than thirty. They're starting to give up. They need some kind of hope."

"So what do we do?"

"You're the leader Claire it's your derision" stated Carlos as all eyes fell on Claire

"How can I make this decision when I don't believe in it" sighed Claire as she jumped out of the van and headed towards the motel.

"I've got this" voiced Rain seeing Carlos about to stand up "you sure, the mood she's in, she's likely to shoot you" smiling Rain looked over at Carlos "it wouldn't be the first time, just go through that book see if there's anything we missed and get the map out, start planning a route" nodding his head Carlos passed the book to L.J and pulled out the tattered looking map out from under the table.

* * *

Walking into the boardroom Isaac's was slightly surprised that Wesker was already seated at the head of the table

"Mind telling me what's so important, that you call me here"

"Take a look for yourself" replied Isaacs

Leaning forward in his chair, Wesker looks over to the Doctor "And you're positive it's her?"

"Sixty-two per cent, too great of a chance to pass up."

"If it is Project Alice, she's been evading the satellite grid for years."

"I've re-routed the remaining satellites. We can reacquire the subject. She'll be unaware of surveillance. I can have a strike team ready within the hour."

"No. We'll establish a positive identification first. One hundred per cent"

"The group she's with include known associates. The original Project Alice is vital to my research, to the whole process of domestication. Her blood...her genetic structure, is the key. The longer she's out there, the greater chance we lose her. I can't risk that."

"That decision isn't yours to make. Take no action until this matter has been discussed by the committee...at the next scheduled meeting. And, doctor...that's an order."

"Before you leave there's something else I think you should see" smirked Isaac's as he tappet a few times on the touch pad "My patience is wearing rather thin with you Doctor, not only did you fail to provide me with actuate results, you continue to waste my time" stated Wesker irritation evident in his voice as he watched Isaac's though his glasses.

"Maybe this will help you to reconsider your decision" replied Isaacs as he once again stood behind Wesker watching as the images appeared in front of them.

* * *

"I don't want to be around you right now" said Claire as she felt Rain step next to her on the roof hearing the bitterness in the redhead's voice. Rain couldn't help the small smile that curled the corners of her lips "Tough shit tink, we all have to do things we don't want to"

Spinning around to face Rain, Claire jams her index finger into Rains chest "You lied to me, I trust you and you lie to me" stepping back Claire takes a deep breath to calm herself down not wanting the members of the convoy that are awake to hear.

Holding her hands up slightly in surrender Rain makes a few steps towards Claire "No, I just didn't tell you what I knew"

"It's the same thing Ocampo"

"The hell it is, you need to take your head out of your ass because right now there's a chance. There's hope that Arcadia is what we've been looking for"

"It's not a chance it's a death sentence and you know it"

"What if it's not, you just going to pass it by because you're scared?"

"Fuck you, not long ago you were saying it's too good to be true"

"Yeah maybe it is but what if it isn't? So ask yourself this, are you really willing to pass this by"

"I can't be the one to lead these people to their death Rain"

"You don't have to be, it's not your decision to make, its theirs"

"Do you trust her?" asked Claire looking into Rain's eyes for the first time since she arrived on the roof, looking down momentarily as if asking herself the same question Rain looks up meeting Claire's eyes once again "I trust her enough to know she wouldn't be here if she didn't believe that there could be a chance" the honesty that appeared in Rain's eyes was more than enough to convince Claire that Rain believed and trusted Alice, nodding her head Claire moves past Rain " first thing in the morning I'll tell them, I just hope your right about this and her" with that Claire made her way off the roof. Turing her head Rain looks over at Alice who has been stood outside the news van for the past few minutes green and brown eyes lock in an intensive stare as they silently communicated nodding her head Rain watched Alice make her way back inside the van just as Claire made her way to the hummer.

* * *

**Ok so I've finally seen retribution and all I can say is bad Rain is the shit she's so hard-core she fights in freaking x-ray, and how freaking amazing was the opening to retribution? I hope that (Anderson) does not fuck up in the next movie i.e by not bringing Claire and Chris back they NEED to be in the finale FIGHT and Rain Ocampo has to be back also as there is a lot of love for her and we really didn't see her die so there is hope, also I have one problem how and why did Jill get her memories back so fast? When it took Claire longer?. I'm sorry but I'm going to say this I LOVED watching Alice getting her ass kicked I was like KILL HER and then WTF yeah we all knew she wouldn't die but come on. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for the wait and feel free to ignore my little rant about Anderson at the bottom **

**happy reading :)**

* * *

Steering from her sleep Claire lazily pushed herself up from her awkward yet semi comfy sleeping position, looking out of the windshield, Claire allows a small smile to cross her lips as the convoy was illuminated by flashes of lightening. Wincing a little as she stretched her stiff aching muscles, Claire's small smile grew as she looked in the rear-view mirror to see a curled up Kmart fast asleep "god dam, kid sleeps like the dead should," rolling down her window Claire leans back in her seat closing her eyes listening to the constant light drumming of the rain hitting the hummer.

It had been weeks since they had rain. Reaching over to the to the driver's side Claire pulled out a small tattered piece of laminated paper, studying it intensively Claire brings it to her chest while closing her eyes as a single tear slips form the corner of her eye running down her cheek "where are you?" she whispers as more tears began to fall. Bringing the photo to her lips, Claire lightly kisses the photo "I can't do this anymore, I'm trying to be strong but I can't do it without you" putting it back in its place Claire takes a few moments to calm her emotions "I know you're alive, I feel it. So where the hell are you Chris?"

Hearing muffled mumbling's from the back seat, Claire turns to look and begins to softly stroke to the teens head. "shh, it's alright you're safe, you're safe" whispered Claire in a hushed but calming voice as she pulls the blanket up to Kmart's chin. Before leaning back in her seat, Claire releases a calming breath and repositions herself for yet another sleepless night. To tell the truth Claire hadn't had a full night's sleep since the beginning of the end of the world.

Just as Claire is about to close her eyes, a blood curdling scream echoed though the camp causing Claire to jump in to a sitting position whilst placing her hand on her heart in an attempt to slow the furious pounding in her chest.

Leaning to look though the windscreen Claire squints as if to see past the constant down pour. Grabbing her pistol and a flashlight she carefully climes out of the hummer. Flicking on the flashlight, Claire makes her way through the camp checking for anything unusual or deadly, after going around the camp twice shaking her head, Claire makes her way back to the hummer convincing herself she had imagined the scream.

After all it's not surprising being extremely over tired is bound to make you delusional "someone help me!" there it was again, only this time Claire managed to pick up the direction it came from. Spinning on her heals she took off in a full on sprint towards the back of the motel leaning as close to the wall as she possibly could.

Claire slowly peaked around the corner seeing nothing and deeming it safe, she pushed herself of the wall and rounded the corner pistol at the ready. "hello?" Turning on her flashlight Claire crosses her left hand over her right forearm as if to aid her aim, hearing rushed footsteps Claire spun in a complete circle before being picked up and thrown five feet back bouncing off the wall of the motel before collapsing into a heap on the soaking wet ground.

Rolling on to her side with a grunt Claire opens her eyes to come face to face with the mutilated face of Carlos staring right back at her. Screaming in terror Claire scrambles backwards on her hands and feet feeling the wall behind her, ignoring the bounding in her head and the pain thought her body.

Claire screams into her hands as she brings her knees up to her chest taking a few seconds to regain control of her emotions Claire slowly crawled to Carlos's side

"Car…Carlos?" taking in the full amount of damage of Carlos's mutilated body. Claire turned her head to the side taking a deep breath to push down the urge to bring up what little food she had in her stomach. Stretching out a shaky hand Claire places two fingers to his pulse point on his neck, not feeling a pulse Claire lowers her head to his chest as she closes her eyes

"I'm so sorry, come on old man. You can't do this, we need you" pleaded Claire as she cried into his chest, seeing a blurred figure rush from the side of the motel out of the corner of her eye.

Scrambling to her feet whiles picking up the pistol she gave chase after the figure. Her body screamed at her as she pushed herself beyond her limits. Her chest felt as if someone had lit a fire in her lungs. Seeing the figure stood with its back towards her, Claire slowed her pace.

Taking a few deep breaths to catch her breath as she lifted her pistol taking aim at the figure Claire notices another figure lay unmoving on the ground just in front of the unknown intruder. Moving closer Claire's eye's fixed on the person in front of her stopping less than ten feet away, Claire lets out a shaky breath at the familiar figure and umbrella uniform came into view

"Rain?" seeing the figure flinch slightly, Claire took a step back preparing herself for any form of attack "Rain we have to get back to camp something's here, it killed Carlos" pleaded Claire, eyes not leaving their positions. Hearing movement behind her Claire spun around coming face to face with nothing.

Turning back to Rain, Claire was knocked to the ground by a wicked right hook. Crawling back to her feet Claire managed to doge the next blow returning with her own straight punch to the nose causing Rain to stumble backwards bringing a hand to her nose, Rain looks over at Claire with a raised eyebrow.

"You broke my nose" snarled Rain as she took a step towards Claire.

"plenty more where that came from" replied Claire with a shaky voice as thunder and lightning crackled and emulated the dark sky, seeing Rain charge for her, readying herself for the impact Claire closed her eyes as she is tackled to the ground bringing her hands up to protect herself from the relentless fists that brow down on her.

"Rain stop" pleaded Claire as tears ran from her eyes as she desperately tried to push her crazed girlfriend off her. As a flash of lightning engulfed the sky eliminating her surroundings, Claire caught a glimpse of something metallic in Rains right hand. Screaming as the blade plunged in to her stomach several times, Claire watched helplessly as her blood dripped from the point of the knife. Darkness began to take over as she felt the weight of Rain lift off her hearing rushed footsteps. Claire used what little energy she had left to roll over to her side.

"Claire?" hearing the familiar voice calling to her, Claire tried desperately to get to her feet but the utter lack of energy and the amount of damage her body has taken combined with the amount blood she has lost made it difficult. Shaking her head, Claire's eyes fixed on the very blurry figure of Kmart running towards her. Letting out a sigh of relief Claire pulled herself to her knees ignoring her brain telling her to sleep, allowing a small smile to cross her lips.

"Kmart we have to get back to camp, there's something wrong with Rain" breathed Claire as she got to her feet, seeing Rain walking up behind Kmart. Claire screamed at the top of her lungs telling Kmart to run. Seeing the teen turn around, Claire started making her way towards the pair only to have her legs collapse from under her as Rain pulled out her knife while grabbing the teen by her hair causing a terrified scream to erupt from the younger women's mouth.

"I thought you were meant to protect them" smirked Rain as she dug the point of the knife deep into Kmart's throat before dragging the blade the full length of the teen's throat. Pushing the teen to the side, Rain walked over to Claire smiling down at the weak pathetic redhead as she desperately tried to get to her feet "now it's your turn".

"Claire? Claire, come on".

Jumping from her position with a scream, Claire instinctively raised her arms and blindly wrapped her hands around the young teen's throat, as terror flashed across the young woman's eyes. Claire realising what she was doing she removed her hands from the teens throat, abruptly pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" sobbed Claire as she held on tighter to the teen.

"Hey, its ok I know it's an extreme sport waking you up, you had a bad dream?" questioned the teen as she pulled back from the hug.

"More like a nightmare" Confirmed Claire as she looked around the hummer.

"Where's Carlos, is he ok?"

"Damn, it must have been some messed up nightmare"

"You have no idea kid"

"Carlos and Rain are doing the morning perimeter check, Rain told me to get you up so you can eat" nodding her head Claire smiled at Kmart as she climbed out the hummer.

"I'll be there in a minute I'm just going to stretch my legs" receiving a nod, Claire watched as Kmart made her way back to the food line.

Leaning back into the hummer Claire picked up her pistol and began to make her way towards the back of the motel reaching her destination Claire stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell on the kneeling figure of Rain, uncontrollably her right hand moved to her pistol.

"Shouldn't you be eating?" questioned Rain not looking up as her fingers trace the desert ground taking a calming breath. Claire shakes her head pushing back the vivid images of her nightmare as she walks towards Rain turning her head slightly. Rain gives Claire a soft smile as the redhead came to a stop beside her, seeing the dark circles under Claire's eyes Rain shakes her head.

"You look like how I feel" nodding slightly Claire forces a small smile.

"Thanks, what are you looking at?" questioned Claire as she bent down beside Rain to get a better look.

"Looks like we had a visitor or two last night" started Rain looking over at Claire who turned her head.

"Something was here? And it got within feet to the convoy and you didn't sense it? This is too close to home for my liking"

"hey I'm only human" stated Rain placing a hand on her chest in mock hurt seeing the amused smirk Claire was giving her Rain rolled her eyes.

"ok so I'm not completely human but even I have my flaws, and it was someone not something, look see how evenly spaced the foot prints are and see how there isn't any sign of a limp or drag?" questioned Rain as she pointed with her fingers whilst watching Claire out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe it's a survivor, maybe they're hurt and need our help, we should look for them" started Claire as she went to stand up only to be halted by Rains hand grabbing her arm.

"Easy there Tinkerbelle, the chances of it being a survivor are as slim as having a decent cup of coffee and to blow another one of your theories if they were hurt don't you think there should be blood or sign of a struggle?"

"What are you saying?" asked Claire as they both got to their feet.

"I think we have over stayed our welcome here, I'm not sure who they are but I'm not willing to risk it, I'm not going to put the convoy in direct danger. We need to move on and before night fall" stated Rain looking directly into Claire's eyes.

Seeing fear in her girlfriends eyes Rain out stretched her hand to cup Claire's face but meet air as Claire turned her head once again refusing to be touched. Clearing her throat Claire looked in to the distance.

"Are they still around? I mean can you sense them" questioned Claire glancing over at Rain. Releasing a breath, Rain shook her head as she looked around at their surroundings.

"I can't sense them, but they won't be far" opening her mouth, Claire quickly shut it again when Rain's walkie talkie came to life.

"All clear this end" came Carlos's voice bring the walkie talkie to her mouth Rain pushed down the button

"Ten fore, head back to camp grab some food"

"Way ahead of you" clipping the walkie talkie to her belt Rain turns to Claire. "lets head back we can't do anything now"

"If something was wrong, you would tell me right?" questioned Claire as they made their way back to camp. Raising an eyebrow Rain looked over at Claire confusion clearly evident on her face "what do you mean?" she asked.

"If something was wrong... With you, would you tell me?"

"Claire I'm fine I'm just a bit edgy, but I'd like to know what's wrong with you" questioned Rain seeing Claire once again refusing to meet her stare.

"I'm just tired" replied Claire as Rain wrapped an arm round her waist causing her to flinch a little despite her mind telling her to move out of Rains arm, her heart welcomed the contact.

"I'm worried about you, you've been kind of off the last few days something's bothering you…" started Rain as she stepped in front of Claire.

"Something about me?" she continued seeing the concern in Rains eyes Claire ran a hand though her hair.

"No, if there's anything I'm sure about, it's my feelings for you" she replied looking deep into Rains eyes.

"Just so you know you and K mean the world to me I'll protect you both from anything… even if it's me" the honesty in Rains eyes sent a throbbing pain to Claire's heart.

"I know" confirmed Claire in a small voice as she reached her right hand up and softly traced the jagged scar on Rains neck with the tips of her fingers.

"Claire, Rain, come on were hungry and Chase won't give food out until you slow asses get over here" yelled Kmart as she ran over to them only to be picked up by Rain who throw her over her shoulder "you make too much noise" smiled Rain as she laced her fingers with Claire's, making their way back to camp.

"By the way you didn't happen to have pork and beans again did you?" questioned Rain.

"No, some lucky soul got them instead" replied Kmart. Rain chuckled at the teen's response.

"Yeah guess I'm blessed, you on the other hand are not so lucky given your position" smirked Rain seeing Claire roll her eyes with a slight smile on her lips.

"That smell's the pork and beans? I thought it was your normal aroma, you know… rotten" remarked Kmart earning a soft slap to her head by Claire.

* * *

After eating breakfast Claire had asked the convoy to gather around the back of the news van looking around at the people who rely on her, Claire jumped into the back of the van relisting a breath as she knelt in front of them.

"I know the last few months have been the hardest we've faced as a family and I know you're all scared, tired, hungry and most of you are losing your fight. I can see it, worse of all I can feel it, if someone would have told me a few years ago I would be leading a group of survivors across a zombie plagued America I would have laugh at them, but the truth is we're here and we're surviving but just barely, we have lost too much to give up. I'm not ready to give up and I'm not ready to put another member of this family in the ground, so this is where you make the decision because I can't make this one for you"

Looking to her left Claire sees Alice and Carlos looking right back at her nodding their heads, turning to her left Claire lent over to whisper in Rains ear "I can't do this" walking in front of Claire to shield her from the eyes of the family.

"yes you can, I know you have the strength in you, it's your decision to inform them of a possible safe haven, allow them to decide as a family, sometimes leaders need to learn… how to follow" smiled Rain as she moved back to stand next to L.J.

"I can't make this decision because it's too important for me to make for you," started Claire allowing her eyes to roam the small crowd "there's a chance there are other survivors"

"Where?"

"In Alaska, there's a chance… the infection hasn't reached that far, but we don't know for sure, so you have a choice we stay as we are or we try for Alaska."

Watching with avid attention Claire releases a breath she didn't know she was holding as she sat in wait for the members of the convoy to deliver their decision. Seeing them exchange nods Claire cleared her throat and gained their attention "For Alaska?" seeing hands fly up in the air Claire couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips "Alaska" she whispered.

"You've got an hour then, I want everything packed up and ready to leave" ordered Claire as she watched them walk off with smiles on their faces. Carlos,L.J, Chase entered the van followed by Alice and Rain who sat half in and half out of the van so she could keep an eye on the camp.

"So what's the damage?" questioned Claire wanting to get things moving faster as Rain's warning replied in her head.

"The food's virtually gone, we have enough to last the night" started Rain as she looked over at the occupants of the van

"And the truck's running on empty." finished Carlos.

"I've got half a tank of gas. That's it" replied Claire as she looked over at them. "Chase?"

"Shit, I don't even have empty. I got enough for a hundred miles, tops." He replied honestly.

"If we're going to make this trip, we'll need to resupply, these are our options. The nearest, safest bet is right there". Pointed Carlos as everyone leaned in to take a look.

"No, it's empty. I tried that." replied Alice as she watched Carlos move to his next choice "Then, well, maybe... We could try this..."

"Vegas… It's the only place we're sure to find gas and supplies." dead paned Claire.

"Yeah There's a reason for that Claire. Vegas it's too dangerous.

"It's got to be crawling with them sons of bitches." added Chase.

"We've drained every small town dry over the last six months. We have to hit a big city." stated Claire, tearing her eyes away from Rain who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"She's right. Vegas, it's our only bet." added Rain gaining a nod from Alice. "We're running out of options, sometimes in order to win a war you need to walk right in to enemy's territory"

"Dr Isaac's, confirmation of positive identifications of both subjects Alice and Rain, awaiting orders"

"Do not engage, subjects are considered highly dangers and unstable, examine and eliminate all possible supply points. Force them to us then return to base. Satellites are now in position, we will have a strike team at the ready"

* * *

**OK**** so i watched RE:R again and Anderson missed a lot of golden moments he could have/should have done:**

**Rain: whats with the S & M getup?**

**Alice: why do you like it?**

**it would have been funny to see that since in the first movie there was a lot of spark-age between the two.**

**and i would have loved to see a Rain vs Rain fight or at least them meeting.**

**(I'm one of the people that kind of had enough of Alice after the second movie "yeah i get that the world revolves around her" 'roll of the eye's' and some of you must be starting to dislike her with the "I'm the only one who can stop them" yeah but you needed a freaking team to get you out of the sodding hive.**

**Now i DON'T HATE Alice but i DON'T LOVE her ether in fact i think shes great, but i just wish she would stop over shadowing better characters and allow them to do what they do best kick ass.**

** and I'm going to say this again i can not believe that Alice out fought super Jill and survived the same hit from Rain that killed Luther.?!**

**anyway Anderson really needs an MRod army beating, for killing Rain again he made all this hype about wanting to work with her again and bring her back only to freaking kill her again TOOL.**

**anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry about my little rant **


	12. Chapter 12

**here we go again i hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Shifting in her seat Rain lets out a low grunt at the stiffness of her body, feeling two arms lazily wrap around her shoulders from the back seat Rain smiles as she turns her head to see Kmart smiling back at her "did you enjoy your sleep kid?" nodding her head Kmart looked over to Claire who was curled up against the door her hat covering her face "she's the tallest one out of us how can she sleep like that and how come its taking so long to get to Vegas?"

"she's exhausted, A few of the kids needed to go to the toilet, so we stopped a few towns back managed to grab a few bits but nothing much, funny thing is the town looked as if it was just done over"

"So there could be more survivors around?"

"I don't think there are survivors" hearing her warlike talkie come to life, Rain quickly turned it down not wanting to wake the exhausted redhead. Picking it up Rain smiled hearing the conversation between the others, she pushes down on the button "you guys really do talk some dribble, anyway look alive. E.T ten minutes"

"Good I need to stretch my legs" voiced Kmart as she leant back in her seat

"Do me a favour wake the boss lady up"

"Me, why can't you?"

"I'm driving got to keep my eyes on the road"

"Yeah god forbid you run a stop sign or hit a pedestrian" remarked Kmart with a roll of her eyes

"Fine" reaching over with her right hand Rain softly shook Claire "Claire time to wake up five minutes".

_("Sir, Projects have entered in to the perimeter"_

"_Excellent, keep visual on them I don't want them getting too far, not that they could of course"_

"_Yes sir")_

"Something's not right here "voiced Rain with a confused expression as she looked over at Claire who too mirrored her expression.

"Oh my god what happened?" questioned Kmart as the hummer drove down the strip. She leaned between Claire and Rain to get a better look at what used to be Las Vegas. Miles and miles of sand practically covered the heart of Las Vegas, buildings barely visible if not completely covered by golden sand.

Raising an eyebrow Rain shock her head "guess the desert took it back" she dully replied not taking her eyes off what she could only assume is the road as she weaved around barely visible car's telephone poles and palm trees "it's too quiet, where are the undead?"

"Ok, so I was not expecting this"

"And what were you expecting?" questioned Rain as she looked over at Claire.

"How the hell are we going to find supplies in this?" questioned Claire clearly nervous about the situation.

"I wish I packed a bucket and spade" sighed Rain as she looked at the mounds of sand that consumed everything in its path.

"And you say I'm the immature one?" huffed Kmart whilst listening to the conversation between the other members of the convoy over the radio, cringing as she heard Alice talking about how the crows went right though the city.

"I don't see any truck stops. Where are they?" Rain mumbled to herself.

Rolling her eyes Claire picked up the walkie talkie "anyone know where the hell we're going in this colossal sand box?"

"Valet parking at the casino up ahead. There are gas pumps in there." Replied L.J.

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Smirked Claire as she looked in her side mirror seeing the ambulance coming up next to them.

"I dropped two G's back in the day here."

"You lost two thousand dollars?" questioned Chase with a hint of amusement.

Seeing the casino, Rain pulled the hummer to a stop. Climbing out Rain stretched her body causing some very unhealthy cracking sounds as she looked up at the scolding afternoon sun that hung high in the clear blue sky. Seeing the others pull up beside the hummer she made her way to the entrance of the casino.

"Spread them out, you know the drill" started Claire as she looked around her surroundings "All right, Chase, I need a lookout! Up there." Receiving a nod Claire made her way over to Rain seeing a large metal container blocking the entrance.

"We're going to have to move it" stated Carlos.

"Let's get this done. Get the hell out of here. Mickey! Get the winch." Pointed Claire as she watched Alice and Rain slowly making their way towards the container, both reading their guns "what's wrong?"

Rain turn around signalling for them to be quiet before looking back at Alice who now had her ear pressed up against the container.

"Get back!" screamed Alice as she and Rain took a few steps back guns pointed at the container within seconds a side of the container drops to the floor causing a huge dust cloud to engulf the survivors, waving a hand in front of her to clear her vision Rain, automatically moved closer to Alice as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see the others at the ready. Hearing a low moan come from the container, Rain brought her gun back up within a split second both Alice and Rain were knocked to the ground as a group of supped up biohazards ran in to them. Hearing rapid gun fire Rain jumped to her feet "get them back in the van's" she screamed as she opened fire.

("_Sir satellites are in position, shall I shut them down?_"

_Looking at the computer Isaacs smiles "no, not yet, I want to see what they can do for myself")_

Stomping her right foot down on the chest of the now dead supper zombie, Rain wraps her hand around the handle of her double edged U.S.S standard issue blade pulling it free from the its skull. Hearing rushed heavy footsteps from behind her Rain turns around just in time to see yet another biohazard drop to the ground and look up to see Chase lowering his rifle, with a small smile Rain gives Chase a salute in thanks, hearing a blood curdling scream Rain looks to her left to see Claire stood over a pile of bodies shotgun hung loosely by her side. Rain didn't need to move closer to know who had been killed thanks to Kmart earlier screams. Dropping her head slightly Rain closed her eyes briefly in honour of her fallen comrade before looking to her right to see a blurry Alice pulling off some major acrobatic moves as she sliced and diced her way through the mass of supped up biohazards. Shaking her head to clear the fog that started to creep in, Rain lifted a hand to her head as she squeezed shut her eyes "not now" she whispered as the pain in her head started to worsen. Focusing her sight Rain catches a glimpse of Carlos being over ran desperately trying to crawl to cover under the 8x8. Fighting though the excruciating pain Rain ran full speed towards Carlos quickly disposing of two, Rain pulled the last one off Carlos shooting it between its eyes.

_(Leaning back in his chair, Isaacs watches with avid fascination as Alice and Rain make quick work of the first wave of advanced biohazards. _

"_They really are magnificent, two of the same but created differently, release the second team, when she's dead; make sure you move in fast. I need a sample of her blood while it's still warm."_

"_That won't be a problem. But what about them and the other one"_

"_Satellite in position?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Then shut her down. They won't be a problem just focus on your own job and let me handle them, let's have some fun with Ocampo. Let's see where your loyalties lay, shall we?" he smirked as he rapidly typed in to the computer.)"_

Looking down Rain out stretched her hand offering it to Carlos who gladly accepted the help. Getting to his feet Carlos held on to her hand giving it a firm shake whilst holding her gaze.

"thanks" he started before clearing his throat "thank you for that" he finished nodding her head.

Rain looked around "there isn't many left Alice is going though them like there's no tomorrow get back to the other and hold…" seeing more biohazards charging from the metal container she grabs Carlos by his bullet proof vest pushing him towards his vehicle "get in and get the fuck out of here"

"What about you?"

"Me and Alice will keep them busy long enough for you guys to get out, now go" confirmed Rain opening the driver's door for Carlos to climb in however he didn't move "don't make me pull rank on you Olivera" warned Rain with a half-smile placing his hand on her shoulder Carlos softly gives it a squeeze before climbing in the 8x8.

Seeing the 8x8 come to life, L.J rushed over to the ambulance "finally one of these crazy bitches has a good idea" voiced L.J as he helped the remaining terrified youngsters in to the back of the ambulance before jumping in the driving seat "hold on kids, it's going to be a bumpy ride" he laughed as he put the ambulance in drive, taking out as many infected as he could as he followed behind Carlos.

Sprinting across the sand covered street Rain grabbed Kmart from her hiding hole and half dragged, half carried her towards the hummer. Yanking open the passenger door rain roughly pushed Kmart inside causing the teen to let out a cry from the way Rain was handling her slamming shut the door. Rain looked around in desperation for Claire, hearing the shotgun of to her left she bolted towards the sound seeing Claire fighting of her own group fuelled by adrenaline and fear Rain reached out grabbing Claire by the back of her jacket with such force Claire was sent flying ten feet backwards though the air landing heavily in a crumbled mess on the ground as Rain placed both hands on the head of an infected snapping its neck instantly before making her way over to Claire who is trying to get to her feet. Pulling Claire up Rain pushes her towards the hummer "time to go red" she snarled. Nodding her head Claire started towards the hummer feeling Rains hand wrap around her wrist, Claire turned around just in time to be knocked to the ground by Rains right hook.

Pushing the half decapitated infected off her, Alice glances to the side to see Rain tearing in to Claire. Running to the edge of the walkway as if to jump of and rescue the redhead who desperately fought against Rain as she is thrown around as if she was made up of air. Alice stops dead in her tracks dropping her arms to the side as her eyes flash the umbrella sign.

Pushing herself up on her knees Claire spat out the blood that had formed in her mouth as she placed a hand on her sensitive ribs letting out a low cry at the mind numbing pain that erupted from the damaged area. Looking up, terrified blue eyes meet with the dark dangerous eyes of Rain. Willing herself to her feet Claire stood on shaky legs as Rain taunted her by throwing her arms to the side with a huge grin planted firmly on her face as she ever so slowly made her way over to Claire "you know something, this isn't fair" smirked Rain as she pointed between Claire and herself "I'll tell you what, I'll let you get the next few hits in for free on the count I feel sorry for you"

"Fuck you!" growled Claire as she steadied herself catching a glimpse of Kmart watching from the hummer. Feeling a new wave of anger and fear building, Claire rushes at Rain only to be pushed back as Rains open palm connects with her chest, knocking the wind right out of her lungs as she stumbles backwards.

Wiggling her index finger in a mocking fashion Rain shakes her head "You have so much heart and strength, yet you are so weak and incredibly foolish"

"You don't know me" replied Claire glaring at Rain.

"So prove me wrong Tinkerbelle" Claire couldn't help but flinch at the use of her nickname and it didn't go unseen by Rain either even though it wasn't much, it was enough for Rain to know she had the redhead right where she wanted her "I don't need to fight you to destroy you Redfield I just simply need to remind you of what you've lost"

_("Sir we have a problem"_

_Tearing his attention away from the computer, Isaac's looks over to the young man who is franticly typing" what's the problem?"_

"_Project Alice is fighting the condition"_

"_ boost the control signal") _

"Stop it" screamed Claire as she pushed away the feeling to cry.

"Sorry did I strike a nerve?" questioned Rain with a smirk "February fourteenth nineteen ninety-four at nineteen hundred hours, nine-one-one received several call's reporting a hold up at local store, ten minutes later a patrol car turns up"

"Shut up"

"Would you stop interrupting? It's really annoying. Twenty minutes later they received more call's, this time regarding a speeding vehicle dangerously weaving through traffic, two red lights and four failed stops by the local authority later. He stopped with the help of a red Audi ninety Sedan Quattro, both cars were completely wreaked. Paramedics didn't get on sight for another ten minutes, onlookers tried their best to help free the victims of the accident, three casualties two pronounced dead one was still alive and rushed to Raccoon City Hospital Elizabeth Ingrede. Redfield was pronounced D.O.A, do you want to know how much your parents died for? I'll tell you, one hundred bucks" finished Rain as she looked over at a devastated Claire.

"got to say it sucks to be you, your parents are dead and your brother…well you don't even know where he is or if he's alive, anyway it's been fun but I think I'm going to kill you now" Rain started to make her way towards Claire as two bullets flew right past her head. Turning around Rain grins seeing the terrified teen shakily holding on to the shot gun, out stretching her arms Rain made her way towards Kmart "hey kid you want to pass me that, you almost got me good then"

"I meant to miss" replied Kmart unfazed by Rains attempts to mock her.

Laughing Rain eyed the teen "Oh… you meant to miss of course you did"

"I've had a good teacher"

"How about you hand it over and I won't rip your pretty little head of your shoulders" remarked Rain as she now stood less than two feet away from Kmart which made the teen take a step back. Reaching out to grab the shot gun, Rain paused feeling the cold barrel of Claire's pistol against her temple, hearing the hammer being pulled back, Rain smiled dropping her arm to the side.

"Touch her and I swear to god I'll…"

"You'll do what, shoot me? Do it! I dare you." mocked Rain.

"Kmart get back in the hummer and go" ordered Claire taking her eyes of Rain to look over at the young teen. Seeing the teen open her mouth Claire shook her head "just fucking go k"

"Yeah run kid you don't want to see your hero not pull the trigger"

"Shut up!" yelled Claire her resolve faltering a little.

"Make me shut up. Just one little squeeze is all it will take, go on do it"

"No! I won't kill the person I lo…" Claire was cut off as Rain took advantage of the situation spinning around and grabbing the gun. Rain head buts Claire sending her to the ground

"I'm not going to need this" grinned Rain as she threw the pistol a good twenty feet away before jumping on top of Claire, wrapping her hands tightly around Claire's slender neck she watched her intensively as she struggled against her grip which increased as Kmart jumped on her back screaming as she franticly tried to pull Rain off Claire. Removing a hand from Claire's neck Rain, reached up grabbing Kmart by her jacket Rain releases her hold on Claire as she stands up dragging Kmart with her. Lifting Kmart of the ground Rain pulls her arm back as she throws Kmart right in to the side of the hummer, turning around Rain is met with the butt end of the shot gun slamming in the side of her face sending her crashing down to the ground, dropping to her knees Claire crawls over to Kmart. Turning her over Claire desperately checked for a pulse.

"k… Kmart please god no, Kmart can you hear me? Someone help!" she screamed as she pulled Kmart in her arms, she softly rocked the teen in her arms as she stared at the unmoving body of Rain.

_("What the hell is going on?" demanded Isaacs as he franticly smacked the computer_

"_satellites are down"_

"_How long?"_

"_New feed coming on line in ten seconds"_

_"shut them down now!")_

"Claire?"

Looking down at Kmart Claire smiled slightly "its ok, everything going to be ok. I promise" hearing the voice again Claire realises that it wasn't coming from Kmart looking over at Rain, Claire grabbed the shot gun, readying it as she saw Rain push herself up on her knees.

"wha…what happened?" questioned Rain as she shut her eyes whilst shaking her head to clear the fog from her mind. Looking over Rains eyes widen in shock as her eyes land on a badly beaten Claire and what looks like a dead Kmart, getting to her feet Rain made her way over only to have the shot gun pointed in her face.

"Stay the fuck away from her, I swear to god I will fucking shoot you" cried Claire as she watched Rain step back putting her hands up in the air.

"Is she…"

"Shut up just leave us alone you've done enough"

"Alice" turning around Rain catches a glimpse of Alice running towards the top of the next building turning back around, Rain grabbed her walkie talkie and threw it to Claire "call the others, she needs help but I've got to help Alice and clearly you don't want my help" with that Rain took one last look back at Claire before sprinting in the direction Alice had gone.

Stopping next to Alice, Rain looks between Alice and the fading chopper.

"What the hell are you doing why aren't you shooting?"

"Because if it's who I think it is we're going to need him alive" replied Alice as she lowered her guns.

"Care to share why he's any more important than the rest of the Muppet patrol?"

"Doctor Isaacs he's the one experimenting with the T-virus"

"What, you mean to tell me that you let the bastard that turned us in to freaks get away?"

"Well technically in your case he saved your life, and I haven't let him get away"

"Now what?"

"Let's take a look at the computers, I want to know where that chopper is heading"

* * *

By the time Alice and Rain had made their way back down, the convoy had already returned and set up shop. Walking towards the hummer Rain sees Carlos jumping out of the ambulance making his way over to her.

"How are they?" questioned Rain as Carlos stopped in front of her.

Offering a half smile Carlos looked around slightly making sure no one was listening "Claire's doing ok, couple of cuts and bruises maybe one or two broken ribs but other than that she's alive"

"And Kmart is she?" she asked this time with more emotion as her voice wavered slightly

"She's breathing that's all I can say, I'm sorry"

"It's all my fault I should have…"

"What Happened? Last thing I saw was you putting Kmart in the hummer"

"I don't know… it's all a blur, everything happened so fast I couldn't"

"Hey it's alright, their alive"

Looking over at the ambulance Rain nodded he head "Claire's in there with her"

"Yeah, she's refusing to leave her side; she wouldn't let anyone help her put Kmart in there"

"The kid means a lot to her"

"Get some rest Rain the convoy can deal without you or Claire for a few hours you both look like you've been through hell"

"What about the bodies we don't know what…"

"L.J is taking care of it, now rest that's an order solider" smirked Carlos as Rain mock saluted him

"Yes captain"

Climbing in the back of the ambulance Carlos greats Claire with a warm smile, seeing the solemn look on Claire's face Carlos drops his head letting out a long breath.

"Claire"

"I'm not leaving her Carlos, so save your breath"

"I'm worried about you, you've been sat in here for hours"

"I promised I'll keep her safe"

"I understand how you're felling, but you have responsibilities other duties to see to, right now the convoy needs their leader"

Claire snorted as she shook her head "I'm not a leader; I'm a coward, a failure"

"That's not true, and you know it, you are the singles most bravest women I've ever meet"

"Save the pep talk Carlos, it's all bull"

"you always put others needs before your own, you risk your life on a daily basis to keep everyone here alive and you've done a wonderful job for almost three years Claire, you put together this convoy, without military training or survival skills you have kept them alive. They owe you a hell ova lot as do I, so go ahead call yourself a coward, but we all know what you really are and that's a hero"

Looking up, Claire softly smiled at Carlos as he pulled her in to his arms

"You really think that"

"Alice and Rain have nothing on you"

"Their super strong and trained fighters"

"And here you are the leader of what could be the last of our race, I have something for you" smiled Carlos as he pulled away a little reaching in to his pocket Claire watched as he pulled out a half packer of cigarettes"

"You sneaky bastard" smirked Claire as he gave one to her

"Go on just for a few minutes, I'll stay with her if anything changes ill call"

"Thank you for everything"

* * *

Claire wasn't sure how long she had been stood on the walk bridge but the cigarette had long gone she just stood looking over at the convoy as they started to climb in the vehicles to sleep. Looking up at the clear dark blue sky filled with hundreds of thousands of tiny stars and a beautiful full moon, Claire smiled she couldn't help but picture that would have been the most perfect night to have a romantic picnic if the world wasn't ending. Pushing the thought to the side Claire shook her head cursing herself for wishful thinking. Hearing soft footsteps Claire didn't need to turn around to know it was Rain, she kind of developed a way of feeling when Rain was around. Granted it wasn't all butterflies and it wasn't all bats either, it was a well-balanced combination of them both, Claire didn't even look from the sky as Rain stopped next to her.

"It really is beautiful tonight" agreed Rain even though Claire said nothing to her or acknowledged her presence, Rain knew what she was thinking she could tell by the calm peaceful look on her face

"What do you want Rain?" questioned Claire with a mixture of hostility and sheer amusement.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, see if there's anything you need me to do"

"What I really need from you right now is to leave me alone" it was a request more than a statement but Claire really couldn't care less how it sounded.

"Yeah I got that part, before with the screaming and the gun pointing" grinned Rain only to remove the silly smile from her face as icy blue eyes locked on her face.

"And yet you still have the balls to be near me, I can't tell if you're brave or stupid"

"You haven't killed me yet I'll take my chances"

"I don't want to be near you Rain"

"I'm sorry for…"

Claire couldn't help the sickening laugh that pushed past her lips "You're sorry? What are you sorry for Rain beating ten bells of shit out of me? Trying to kill me? Or the fact that Kmart is lying in that fucking ambulance in a fucking coma because of you, she could die Rain! she's a defenceless kid Rain!" screamed Claire at the top of her lungs as she battled against the tears that threatened to fall the coldness in both her eyes and voice was more than enough to physically force Rain to move backwards in defence she had never seen Claire so enraged and consumed by anger. It made her question her safety, for the first time in her life she was physically emotionally and mentally scared, all she wanted to do was reach out and touch Claire but she knew no good would come from such action so she stood mouth opening and closing as she tried to put together a sentence.

"You want to know something Rain you beating on me didn't hurt you're not the first person to lay a hand on me, you trying to kill me didn't hurt, you want to know what really hurt? What you said hurt, your words hurt, so tell me what are you sorry for?" continued Claire as the tears finally spilled over leaving glistening marks down her face as she looked over at Rain who stood unmoving. Her face a mask free of emotions, throwing her hands in the air Claire shook her head taking a deep breath "I can't believe you have nothing to say"

"I never wanted to hurt anyone especially you or k"

"Well you did, if she dies" Claire stops trying to control her emotions before looking right into Rains eyes "I'll never forgive you!"

"Alice said that they can…"

"Yeah I know. I know she explained it to me in the ambulance, but I can't do this anymore" whispered Claire as she looked everywhere but at Rain.

Knowing what Claire meant Rain couldn't help but need to hear her say it out loud "do what?"

Biting her lip Claire looked over to Rain " I can't be with you anymore" replied Claire confirming Rains thoughts "and it's not for the reason your thinking" Claire continued but stopped seeing Rain shaking her head with a sad smile

"it's alright you don't need to explain I already know, Alice is right you people don't understand what it's like to be freaks like us, walking around in a world you don't belong, I'm not really one of them but I'm not one of you either. I should have died in the Hive" Rain finished laughing slightly.

"Your wrong" argued Claire.

"Look at what I've done Claire! Alice is right again, staying away is safer for everyone, but no. Big brave Ocampo just had to save people on her marry fucking way…"

"We can't be together because I'm in love with you too!" yelled Claire completely cutting Rain off from herself destruction whirlwind, seeing the Latina physically flinch at her statement, Claire pulled Rain into her arms burying her face in Rains neck as she loses control of her emotions, pulling Back slightly Rain offers a small smile as she looks up at Claire "I didn't think you heard that"

"I did, I just needed to be sure before I said anything" confirmed Claire smiling softly.

"Well it's nice to hear"

"I wish we could…"

"It's alright, we need to go be heroes"

"I love you so much if anything happened"

"Maybe in the afterlife we could finally…"Rain trailed of as she glanced over at the convoy before looking back at Claire "Carlos is looking for you"

Whipping her eyes Claire nods "I should…"

"Yeah" Rain barely managed to nod in response

Making her way past Rain, Claire grabs Rain by her jacket bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss, resting her head against Rains "I love you" whispered Claire as she takes one last look at Rain before walking down the steps towards Carlos.

Leavening Rain stood alone as the first tears finally slipped past her eyelids as she fell to her knees furiously bringing her fist down on the concrete ground as her emotions take over.

* * *

The camp was finally still as Rain and Alice returned from gathering supplies the convoy would need to make it to Alaska.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Alice as they climbed out of the hummer picking up a black rucksack.

"They'll be safer" replied Rain as she made her way to the boot of the hummer before climbing on to the roof.

"And your sure Claire isn't going to mind you stealing her bike?" smiled Alice as she sees Rain fixing her with a death steer.

"For the tenth time, I'm borrowing it" growled Rain.

"Without asking?"

"Alice!"

"Fine, pass it down" reaching up Alice takes the weight of the bike before setting it down as Rain dropped down next to her "er problem, where is the key?"

Rolling her eyes Rain shows Alice the key "you really underestimate me" replied Rain as she started pushing the bike away from the hummer and away from the camp.

"So, you're not going to say bye?"

"Nothing gets past you does it"

"Rain!"

"Alice! It's just better this way for everyone"

Realizing it was useless to fight with Rain right now, Alice nods her head as Rain mounted the bike climbing on behind her Alice didn't miss Rains eyes burning in the side mirror that gave a perfect view of the ambulance "it's for the best" whispered Rain as she brought the bike to life making their way down the road. Rain looked in the mirror as the convoy quietly disappeared from sight.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter it is the longest ive done lol and i think my muse has had a mental break down?**

** shes just sat at her desk with a bottle of vodka and and a cig looking slightly rattled i may need to give her a few days off? i think she devises a *High Five*but not to hard though as she is only like 2inches tall lol and i don't want her getting a concussion.  
**

**let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading... and i hope you don't hate me to much?...everything happens for areason. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun had finally risen as Alice and Rain got into position taking up, tactical advantage on top of the rocky mountain overlooking the small shack, that was surrounded by masses of un-dead been kept back by a huge electrical metal fence. Smirking slightly Rain hands the binoculars over to Alice.

"Well this explains why the city was empty"

Raising an eyebrow, Alice grinned at Rain "Good job we enjoy a challenge then, right?"

"So what's the plan? Walk on through, pole vault over the fence, knock on the door and ask them if they would like to buy cookies?"

"Well, when you put it that way"

"We need a way through, we don't have enough ammo, and personally I don't want to get into a fist fight"

"That's not what your record says" smirked Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but the fist fighting usually accrued between a few pissed up guys at the local shit hole, not a horde of flesh eating bitches in the middle of the desert"

"All brass and no balls"

"I'll have you know I have balls…I've just missed placed them somewhere"

"More like Claire had you neutered" not hearing a reply Alice mentally kicked herself before looking over at Rain allowing her eyes to wander freely over Rains face looking for the slightest indication of emotion only to be met with the unreadable poker face Rain had been sporting since they left the convoy, dropping her head slightly Alice looked back over past the horde to the small shack "it doesn't seem like anyone's home, they must have known we would come"

"I wonder what gave them that idea" replied Rain causing Alice to blink several times hearing the Latina's voice fill her ears, Rain had remained still and silent for the last ten minutes bring her attention back over to the shorter woman Alice watches as Rain pushed herself up to her knees bringing her hands to her hips "and anyway I've got a plan"

"Then share"

Walking behind Rain as she pushed the bike, Alice shook her head as they drew closer to the horde

"Just so we're clear I have nothing to do with this, it's all your idea and I tried to talk you out of it"

Smiling Rain glanced over her shoulder "Relax, your conscience is clear I take full responsibility, for my ridiculously idiotic and potentially suicidal idea"

"Good because, when we turn up at Arcadia without the bike, she's going to go ape shit on your ass and probably kill you"

"I'll take my chances" replied Rain as she hopped onto the bike.

Reaching her hand out, Alice grabs Rain's elbow causing the ex-commando to look up at her "You sure about this?" Concern clear in her voice as her eyes locked onto Rains nodding her head, Rain let out a breath as she looked over at the horde.

"Yeah piece of cake, I'll skid the bike hopefully take a few down, you'll shoot the gas tank and push the explosion outwards"

"Piece of cake" smirked Alice as she looked over at the horde nodding her head "well… after you" she slaps Rain on her shoulder as the bike starts up. Taking a deep breath Alice watches as Rain speeds off towards the horde.

(_Standing outside the huge building Alice shakes her head as her eye's roamed over the Umbrella logo that hung proudly above the entrance of the building "you have to be here" she breathed as she pushed, open the double doors and made her way inside and down the ridiculously long poorly light entrance hall. Her footsteps bounced off the marble floor as she got closer towards the circular security desk that was occupied by four Umbrella security operatives "can we help you" offering an insert smile Alice eyed all four men "I hope so")_

"ALICE… Alice for fuck sake shoot the damn tank already" hearing the high pitched demand for help Alice pulled herself out of her mind and focused on the commotion, a few feet in front of herRain was rapidly being overran every time one infected fell there was another right there to take its place, going fist and foot against the constant snapping of saliva dripping jaws and flesh tearing claws of the decomposing corpses of the infected Rain released a high pitched scream as teeth bit down into the flesh of her neck, "shit" breathed Alice as she raised her pistol and took several fast paced steps closer to the horde "Alice hurry the fuck up" taking aim Alice pulled the trigger.

(_walking past the security desk, Alice made her way through the halls of the building, executing anything and anyone that got between her and her desired destination, reaching the records room Alice kicked the door open sending it flying off its hinges; Gun at the ready as she entered the room, Alice breathed a sigh of relief finding the room completely vacant, glancing down at the tattered black watch on her wrist, Alice rushed over to the computer furiously taping keys and entering security codes time was of the essence she had just over five minutes before reinforcements turned up, desperate bluely-green eye's jumped from one screen to another in hope to find something; anything, to give her the tiniest bit of hope that she needed. _

_She needed to know for sure, it had been three months since the outbreak, after searching and escaping Raccoon City Alice had found herself once again been experimented on at the Umbrella facility in Detroit, now Alice was sat in the records room of said facility. Pulling up a file called ' Raccoon City Facility' double clicking Alice drummed her nails impatiently as she waited for the file to open looking down at the watch Alice unconsciously bit down on her bottom lip "three minutes" reading though the adjoining files Alice clicked on the '_U.S.F'_ file bringing up every Unit the Racoon City Facility had. _

'U.S.S'

'U.B.C.S'

'U.E.C.U'

_There was another hand full of Units but Alice ignored them and settled on the high priority Units she already knew two of the three but the one that caught her interest was the _U.E.C.U, _the one she had no recantation of, opening the file Alice smiled reading the Unit introduction '_U.E.C.U_- Umbrella's Elite Commando Unit, the U.E.C.U is Umbrella's most advanced specialist unit lead by James Shade formally known across the Raccoon City branch as One. The U.E.C.U is the smallest Unit consisting of only seven operative's, each with their own specialist area of expertise. Alice quickly found the file she was looking for bringing up the status reports, turning around as heavy rushed footsteps echoed through out the hall behind her Alice quickly looked back over to the computer scrolling down Alice smiled widely "check mate" 'Ocampo Rain-M.I.A-High priority capuche' "she's alive" "freeze")_

Jumping over the fence Rain landed in a crouching position as she looked back at the horde. In one swift movement she was upright, pushing Alice back causing the blonde to stumble back a few steps "thanks a lot jack ass, what the fuck is wrong with you_"_

"Sorry, I spaced out a little"

"Sorry? I was this close to becoming shredded Rain" snarled Rain as she used her thumb and index finger for emphasis

"Stop being such a drama queen, come on" grabbing the Ex-Commando, Alice dragged a mumbling Rain into the small shack, hearing the sound of grinding metal both Alice and Rain sprung into an attacking stanc,e seeing the floor start to open up the duo glanced at each other, their guns raised in anticipation for what could surface, lowering her gun seeing the empty elevator Alice raised an eyebrow in questioning towards Rain who in turn nodded towards the security camera in the corner of the shack "of cause" started Alice as she stepped onto the platform "all aboard" joining Alice Rain rolled her eyes as the elevator started to descend "here we fucking go again" she sighed as she looked down at the pistol that loosely hung by her side.


	14. Chapter 14

Stepping of the elevator, Rain quickly rushed over to the nearest wall, pushing her back up against the wall as she peered around the corner. Getting the signal, Alice quickly moved past Rain and made her way down the corridor, apparently too carelessly for Rain who mumbled as she shook her head and had to run to catch up with Alice. Falling into step with Alice, Rain looked over at her.

"Cool your jets Rambo, I'm surprised you're still alive if that's how you infiltrate a building" snarled Rain in a hushed whisper, earning herself a lopsided smirk from Alice "Guess they didn't want to stick around, and throw us a welcome party."

"I don't know, something's, not right here" replied Rain as she scans the upturned lab.

"I think we should count ourselves lucky"

"Think about it Alice, Umbrella will stop at nothing to make sure their involvement in this is never discovered, you saw what they did in Raccoon City, they leveled the City"

"It's not like, they had much of a choice, they knew they couldn't contain the infection" hearing Rain scoff in annoyance, Alice looked over at the Latina who now was sat on an examination bed.

"Even after all this time you're still native. True, they knew they couldn't contain the infection but that wasn't the only reason. They needed to remove all evidence of Umbrellas involvement. Protection of Umbrella is first and foremost, the most important rule. So the question is why is this facility still standing?"

"That's quite a brain you have in there, Ocampo, I'm impressed"

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know"

"I knew you would come" jumping from her spot, Rain opened fire in the direction of the voice. Placing her hand on Rain's forearm, Alice halted Rain's rapid firing as a holographic figure appeared.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I am the artificial intelligence..."

"We know who you are" confirmed Alice as Rain slowly started to circle the White Queen "we had the pleasure of meeting your sister."

"She was a homicidal bitch!" added Rain as she bent down in front of the hologram "at least she looks more realistic and less homicidal then the Red Queen" she smirked as she stood up looking over at Alice.

"My sister computer was merely following the most logical path...For the preservation of human life."

"Yeah… Kill a few, save a lot. So, what happened here?"

"One of Dr Isaac's field scientists returned in an infected state. He was bitten by a creature...That had been treated with a newly developed serum. A serum derived from your blood. The resulting infection has caused massive mutation."

"And where is the good Doctor now?" questioned Rain apparently not hearing or just ignoring Alice's question.

"Dr Isaac's fled the facility with a handful of his team once he realized the situation couldn't be rectified" confirmed the White Queen before turning her attention to Alice. "Your, blood has bonded with the T-virus. Dr Isaac's correctly deduced...That it could be used to destroy the biohazard for good."

"Wait a minute, you're telling us that her blood, Alice's blood is the cure for all this?" questioned Rain as she pointed over at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct"

"What about me? Alice isn't the only one that has bonded with the T-virus"

"You were genetically engineered under the orders of Chairman Albert Wesker. You were and still are infected on a massive scale, and you were infected by blood transmission several times. Unlike Alice who was injected with a controlled amount of the Virus. Neither of you are contagious, but your genetic structure is critically unstable. It is no fault of yours; given more time the outcome would have been different"

"So basically I'm a ticking time bomb, a mistake, a monster?" questioned Rain as she half-heartedly offered a smile causing Alice to look anywhere but at her.

"I wouldn't quiet radically categorizes your condition as such, more like unfinished."

"That's comforting" scoffed Rain as she glared at the White Queen.

"So why are you helping us?"

"Your blood is pure Alice, and this facility contains...All the equipment you will require to synthesize a cure."

"You mean; this could all end?"

"Correct. There is, however...A small problem."

"I knew there was a catch" remarked Rain "there's always a catch" she mumbled the last part watching the hologram disappear.

"Play nice, she could be our only hope" warned Alice as she made her way over to the sealed blast door.

"I have him contained in the lower levels...However; I cannot hold him there for much longer"

"Are you ready?" Looking over her shoulder, Alice sees Rain nod her head as she rose her pistol "all right, let's go" seeing Rain move up in front of her, Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Unstable, genetically, engineered fuckup's first" Rain dryly answered Alice's un-spoken question as they made their way further down the barely light corridor.

"Rain you're not-"started Alice having the White Queen talk over her "Alice? Good luck" Alice allowed a nervous, half smile to cross her lips. Rain on the other hand opted for an amused scoff.

"We're going to need it, last time I went Hive raiding I had an automatic machine gun and side arm now after six bullets I'll have scrap metal"

"Could be worse" countered Alice as she looked into one of the observation rooms. Seeing a handful of Umbrella scientists and soldiers lay unmoving with their guts on the outside and blood covering most of the room.

"Holy shit, Alice you need to see this" yelled Rain from further down the corridor. Taking one last look at the mess in front of her, Alice turned on her heels and rushed in the direction where Rain's voice came from.

Walking into the large lab, Alice stopped momentarily taking in the sight that was in front of her. In the middle of the room, was what Alice could only guess was a cocoon. Her mouth hung slightly open as her eyes focused on the person that was submerged inside.

Seeing Rain appeared from behind the cocoon, Alice watched as the Latina continued to circle and study the cocoon with folded arms, occasionally tilting her head from side to side as she crouched down.

"Like what you see, do you?" questioned Alice, feeling slightly self-conscious at the way Rain's eyes bore into the clone.

Raising an amused eyebrow and scoffing loudly, Rain stood up right never taking her eyes of the clone. "Hardly, I've seen more meat on a freaking chicken wing, your white girl ass is too skinny, and I'm looking for a trade mark" smirked Rain as Alice joined her side.

"We should keep moving get this done and get out of here" stated Alice as she moved into the adjoining room, leaving Rain stood staring at the clone. Raising a hand, Rain gently poked at the cocoon with her index finger watching the plasma shell ripple at her touch.

Turning around to follow after Alice, she is sent flying backwards crashing into, and bouncing off the cocoon by a huge hand. Scrambling back to her feet, Rain looked around the room. "What the fuck was that?" She hissed as Alice ran back into the lab, bleeding from her forehead just as the thing ran in the other direction, seeing the clone inside the cocoon thrashing against the plasma wall.

Alice screamed out Rain's name as the clone fell though the cocoon. Catching the clone in her arms, Rain gently placed her on the floor as Alice took off her coat, wrapping it around her naked counterpart while trying to comfort the clone who struggled for breath, after a couple of seconds her eyes closed. Alice looked over at Rain who pressed two fingers against the clones pulse point. Shaking her head Rain looked up at Alice. "She's dead"

Jumping to her feet, Alice started in the direction the thing had gone. Feeling a strong tug on her forearm, Alice turned to face the shorter woman.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we have a little problem to take care of"

"Yes _we_ as in, you and me, we're a team. We came down here together and we are leaving together, you got that?" Not losing a second, Alice pulls the shorter woman into a tight bone breaking hug. Hesitating for a few seconds, Rain lets her own arms wrap tightly around Alice's slender waist. The hug offered so much for the pairs; comfort, reassurance, strength and hope and god knows', they needed hope living in this apocalyptic world. Hope was hard to find, far between, and very short lived but for Rain it was so much more than comfort, reassurance, strength and hope. For the first time since the apocalypse started, Rain felt alive. Being here with Alice, right now she felt normal. So far away from being the monster she had believed herself to be.

Pulling back from the hug, Rain nodded her head in the direction Alice had been heading "let's go and get our asses kicked, shall we?"

Making their way quickly though the abandoned Hive, the pair came to a long corridor. Alice was slightly ahead and didn't notice Rain ducking into a nearby room. Seeing bright flashes further down the corridor, Alice quickened her pace before coming to an abrupt stop as a large open space came into view. Looking back over her shoulder to see Rain had not emerged from the room at the other end of the corridor, Alice timidly made her way into the large area. Her jaw hung slightly as her eyebrows knotted in confusion as the entrance hall of the Spencer Mansion came into view. Stopping in the center of the room, Alice spun in a complete three hundred and sixty degree circle taking in every single detail of the room.

Rushing over to a shelf and reaching for the photo, Alice closed her eyes briefly as images flooded her mind. Opening her eyes she saw a figure behind her in the sliver frame. Spinning around, Alice punched the assailant square in the nose with such force; it sent whatever it was flying backwards crashing through one of the huge windows. The fear ran through her body like the blood pumping throughout her veins, her pounding heart threatened to explode out of her chest. Taking a few deep breaths to steady her emotions while reaching an arm behind her head, she pulled the remaining Khukri from its sleeve as she slowly approached the broken window. Hearing movement coming from the other side of the window, Alice tightened her grip on the handle of the Khukri causing her knuckles to turn white. Seeing the figure scramble to their feet, Alice let a mix between a sob and a laugh "Rain?"

"Jesus fucking Christ" growled Rain as she climbed back through the window, clutching at her bloodied nose. "Why the nose? Why does everyone have to hit me in my fucking God damn nose?"

"Aside from your mouth, it's the biggest feature on your face" smirked Alice, clearly amused with Rain's outburst. "besides you shouldn't sneak up on people"

Rolling her eyes, Rain snorted as she wiped her blood covered hand on her combat pants. "Bite me Alice, and just for future reference what part of '_let's stick together'_ stumped you?"

"Duck"

"Duck!? What fucking-" Alice dove forwardtackling Rain to the ground just as a huge deformed hand smashed into the wall where Rain had been standing just seconds ago. Clambering back to their feet, Alice made it back to her feet a little quicker than Rain. In her attempt to push Rain out the way of another possible death blow, she pushed the Latina with more force than she meant causing the shorter woman to stumble backwards smacking her head on a corner of a nearby solid oak table. Wasting no time, Alice advances onto the hideous beast, narrowly avoiding several dangerous blows as she delivered blow after blow which did little to slow or faze the ex-scientist.

Rolling onto her front and pushing herself up on her hands and knees, Rain shook her head to clear the fog that clouded her mind. Ignoring the margarine-like pain in her skull, she lifting her head trying to focus though blurry eyes. Closing her eyes as nausea washed over her body, Rain pushed though the feeling, forcing her eyes open. This time, bringing her surroundings into focus. "Shit, that's one ugly fucking duckling" grunted Rain as she stood on slightly shaky legs, out stretching her arms to keep her balance.

Looking over to the two fighting combatants, Rain contemplated her options. Not trusting her motto functions at the moment given her current condition, Rain un-clipped her pistol from its holster and took aim on the beast that was giving Alice the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Firing one bullet after another Rain watched as the beast turned and growled at her. "oh, good I pissed him off"

Tossing Alice across the room, the beast snarled as it started towards Rain. Aiming her pistol, Rain pulled the trigger only to be met with the heart sinking sound of metal hitting metal. Glaring at the pistol, Rain threw the useless pistol, hitting the beast square in its ugly face evidently pissing it off more as it charged at Rain. "Shit" Stepping out of the way, Rain quickly backhanded the beast in the back of its head. Following through with a swift kick to its kidneys causing the beast to growl and swing its arms out, violently catching Rain in the side of her face throwing her slightly off balance.

Despite her unsteady poacher, Rain barely managed to jump back avoiding the wrecking ball like hand that was sure to fragment every rib if it had made contact. Breathing heavily, Rain stood with her hands raised and slightly out stretched as if anticipating the beast's next assault. Glancing to the side, Rain smiles as she sees Alice's Khukri laying a couple of feet to her right on the floor. Looking back at the beast, Rain started moving towards the beast before sprinting to the right reaching her arm out for the Khukri. Rain was stopped mid grab as slime dripping tentacles wrapped tightly around her neck before being pulled towards the beast.

Feeling her feet lift of the floor, Rain desperately tried to pry the tentacles from her neck as she struggled for air. The beast snarled in Rains face causing Rain to choke more violently.

"Shit…dude…you…need…a…tick-tack" she choked out before letting out a laugh that sounded like an eighty year old smoker. Her eyes were now extremely heavy, her body was shutting down. Her hands slumped to her sides as she desperately struggled to draw in the much needed oxygen. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor in a heap. Her body violently spasms as she coughed and spluttered, a sure sign her airways were once again functioning correctly. Hearing the sound of rubble crumbling to the ground, Rain looked over to a huge hole in the far wall. Feeling a slight tug to her right, Rain looked over at Alice as she was helped into a sitting position, she winked. "How was your nap?" despite the grogginess, she couldn't help the smirk that covered her lips at sarcastic statement.

Shaking her head, Alice opened her mouth to respond only to shut it twice as fast as the beast kicked the remaining wall out of his way. Before either of them could get to their feet, they were sent flying backwards crashing through the wall ten feet behind them. Despite hitting the wall, the momentum caused them to skid along the Marble floor of the next room. Stopping further into the room than Alice, Rain got to her feet faster than her companion. Charging full speed, Rain jumped over Alice and started her assault on the beast. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Rain poured everything she had into her assault. Every hit had little or no affect she was breathing hard, sweat dripped from her forehead, her body screamed with every hit but it didn't stop her.

Her advantage was, speed. One had pointed that fact out to her on more than one occasion, she was faster than her opponent and she used that advantage to the max. The beast was growing angrier by the second. Constantly growling and snarling but she was on a mission, she was _not_ going to die down here.

The beast stumbled backwards. Finally her attack was having some effect. As little as it was, it was still a weakness. Rain moved so fluently not missing a step as the beast stumbled. Once again swinging her arm out, Rain misjudged the distance and the momentum of the swing knocked her off balance. It took her brain a handful of seconds to register the fact she was no longer standing on her feet, in fact she was flying out of the room at break neck speed, her body rolled and bounced of the wood floor.

Wasting no time, Alice charged just as the beast turned to face her. Kicking him in the face, the momentum of the kick spun her around allowing her to follow through with a strong right hook combo. The third hit was stopped short by the huge hand covering her fist. Thinking fast, Alice delivered a quick kick to his mid-section before being thrown backwards. Getting to her hands and feet, Alice looked up at the beast as it growled and raised its arm. Looking past him Alice looked into the room behind the beast, hoping to see Rain but her gaze meet nothing. Seeing the light blue light glow, Alice closed her eyes before looking back up at the beast smiling.

"We're all going to die down here" seeing the laser grid speed towards them, Alice closed her eyes preparing herself for what was about to come.

Smashing her way through the left hand side for the red Queens chamber, Rain spin kicked the beast before wrapping her body tightly around Alice. As if to use her own body as a shield against the laser grid.

Realizing she was still breathing, Rain lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on a pile of sliced and diced beast lying just a little over a foot away from them. Knotting her eyebrows, Rain released a breath as she unwrapped her body from Alice and settled beside the blonde who looked just as confused as she did. Looking over at Rain, Alice couldn't help the smile that covered her lips. Lightly bumping her shoulder into Rain's, the pair shared an exhausted laugh.

"For a split second there I thought you left" confessed Alice as she dropped her head feeling shame at the thought she had.

Hearing Rain's loud laughter Alice looked back over at the Latina raising an eyebrow in questioning "hardly I just had my fill of being thrown around like a freaking rag doll for the day"

Getting to her feet Alice held her hand out for Rain and pulled her up to her feet "let's go check the computers see if we can track these bastards down"

"This way, there's something you need to see" replied Rain as she made her way through the side of the Queens chamber she had come from. Following Rain, Alice made her way into the room. Stopping when she saw what Rain had meant about needing to see something. In front of her were hundreds of cocoons containing clones, looking over to Rain who shrugged, Alice moved closer to the huge window.

"Guess it makes sense…you're the only one that bonded with the virus, what better way to try to develop a cure than to use clones of you"

"Let's bring them round" replied Alice as they turned and made their way to the desk. As Alice typed commands into the computer, Rain made her way over to another computer bringing up locations where Umbrella had facilities. Feeling Alice's presence, Rain looked up "there's facilities scattered all over the world. I only knew of a handful but there's like twenty, we need to be logical about where we attack."

Nodding her head, Alice lent forward, lightly leaning on Rains back as her hands rested on the desk to get a better look "the question is where to start?"

"We'll split the-"Rain paused as she searched her brain for a more suitable word for the clones.

"Troops between us, I'll take England, you do France then regroup in Germany and go through Europe together" explained Rain slightly turning her head to look at Alice.

Stepping back, Alice looked Rain over as the Latina pushed herself out of the chair "Wait, you're coming with me?"

"Well yeah, you don't need to be on your own anymore, and I'll be dammed if you think I'm letting you have all the fun. Besides I can think of worse way to spend the end of the world"

"What about Arcadia, Claire and the others? You're needed there."

"I'm needed here with you, anyway I made a promise to Claire awhile back that I'd only leave if I had to, she'll know… she'll understand…if she cares"

"Thank you" smiled Alice as the clones started to pile into the room "we need to find them some clothes" seeing Rain smirking out the corner of her eye, Alice slaps her across the back of her head.

"What the fuck-"snarled Rain, glaring at Alice while rubbing the back of her head.

"Clothes, now Ocampo" ordered Alice as she shoved Rain out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Warning, there has been a security breach, all security personnel to intercept, intruders located in sectors one, five and nine._

The sound of heavy footsteps bounced throughout the corridors of the Hive as armed troops rushed towards the breached sectors.

"_I want visual on the intruders immediately"_ ordered a tall balding middle aged man as he entered the large control room accompanied by five masked men in full Umbrella battle uniform.

"Yes sir" a female security operative replied as she rushed to the seat in front of one of the large glass like monitors, frantically bringing up the surveillance footage.

_Warning, there has been a security breach, all security personnel to intercept, intruders located in sectors one through ten, twelve and fifteen._

"_And for the love of God, someone please shut that annoying bitch up" _he hissed hearing the _automated voice once again. _

"_Sir, we've lost feeds for several surveillance cameras and I can't lock onto the intruders, they're moving too fast." _

"_They're all over us." _

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ he yelled, hearing cries and rapid gun fire echoing throughout the corridors of the hive.

"_You have five seconds to get me a visual or I'll terminate your contract."_ the hostility in his voice caused the room to stand still for a split second before erupting in complete chaos.

"_Sir, I have visual on intruders."_ He was walking over to the desk, watching as the live feed played in front of him.

The clones ran through the corridors of the hive executing any Umbrella operatives that got in their way. The other feed sent a chill down his spine, seeing the Latina drive her dagger into the neck of an operative. Before the body hit the floor she had already made quick work of the remaining operative by snapping his neck. Pushing the body to a side, she looked up and smirked into the security camera before rushing down the corridor towards the security sector. There was no doubt in his mind about who it was.

"_Shit, seal all blast doors. I want heavy reinforcements inside this sector immediately. Send out a distress signal to the remaining active facility's to be on high alert of possible breach by Umbrella fugitives Rain Ocampo and project Alice."_

"_Sir we've lost communications with units one though five."_

Glancing at the monitors, he taped a few keys and pointed at two men "_You two, come with me._ _Sweep all breached sectors with a laser_-"he trailed of, mouth agape as bullets whizzed past his head hitting two security operatives in the back of their head. Whirling around in the direction the bullets came from, his face paled due to shock. His eyes darkened in fear at the sight in front of him. Three Alice clones stood by the doorway.

"_Going somewhere?"_ questioned the three Alice clones in unison as they raised their Brugger & Thomet MP-9 machine pistols.

Turning on his heels, the head of security ducked out of the room as bullets rapidly flew through the air. Bodies collapsed to the ground as five other Alice clones joined in to the fray.

Dropping down from an air vent, Rain landed in a crouching position before jumping to her feet. Seeing one of the Alice's head for the corridor at the other end of the room, Rain quickly rushes over roughly grabbing the skinny wrist of the taller woman.

"_What are you doing? He's getting away."_

"_He's not, I've got him." _assured Rain as she realised the taller woman's wrist.

"_We have a problem!"_ voiced another clone as she pushed the lifeless body out of the chair "_surface detonators have been activated." _

"_Can you deactivate it?"_ Rain questioned as she eyed the clone working at the desk.

"_I could try but it would take more time than what we have."_

"_Great" She hissed turning her attention back to the other clone. "Get the others and get back to the surface and get as far away from here as possible. Go! Now! Move!"_ Rain ordered as she took off in the direction the bolding man had fled in.

.+.

Black unlaced combat boots bounced of the white marble floor as Rain blazed her way through the maze of corridors that ran though the crippling Hive. Reaching the end of the corridor, Rain came to a skidding stop when she sees two other corridors leading off her current location. Breathing heavily Rain looked to both options several times.

"_Left or Right" she mumbled "come on left or right, Left or right…Right!"_ she hissed as she turned and bolted down the left corridor.

.+.

Rounding the final corner, the bolding man pulled out a small device from his pocket. Pushing down on the green button he rushed through the heavy reinforced doors to the helipad. A smile graced his lips seeing the propellers rotate and the hatch open ready for him to board. Rushing towards the Osprey he stopped, catching movement from the other side.

Walking around the Osprey, Rain moved slowly and quietly like an animal hunting its prey. Her dark brown pupils dilated as her eyes fell on her target. The sound of flesh hitting flesh brought her out of her primal state and she smirked while watching the bolding man standing ten feet away from her clapping his hands.

"I should've known. That corridor wouldn't have deterred you in the slightest. But it was worth a try none the less."

Despite the constant booming of the explosions that shook the Hive and thanks to her heightened senses, Rain heard his words clear as if he was standing right next to her whispering in her ear. She watched him closely noting how his eyes nervously shifted from herself to the Osprey.

"You won't make it. You'll be dead before you know what hit you."

"Maybe, I have to say I'm impressed. You're still breathing."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I'm the last thing you're going to see."

"I always wondered what it was that Wesker saw in you. Why he fought so hard to have you stabilized."

"My beauty is awe inspiring and my people skills are to die for."

"Or maybe, it's your willingness to follow orders without thought… Almost like a puppet."

"Puppet? I am not anyone's freaking puppet!" Fumed, Rain tightening her grip on the pistol she held in her right hand causing her knuckles to turn white while her lips parted in a snarl.

"Look around, we're all puppets and Umbrella is the puppeteer. They're the ones pulling all the strings."

"No one pulls my strings."

"Is that so? You willingly beat Miss Redfield to an inch of her life and possibly killed an innocent defenceless teenager on your own accord?"

"Shut up!" ordered Rain as she brought up her right hand, taking aim at the man in front of her ignoring the falling debride that crashed to the floor at her feet.

"I have to admit. It was quite the show."

"I said shut up."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead."

And just like that, three shots were fired. All Rain remembered was pulling the trigger of her pistol and then everything went black.

.+.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Do I look like a doctor? And it's pretty obvious she isn't awake. " came the annoyed reply as the blonde pushed herself up from the side of the examination bed and made her way past the gathering into the adjoining larger room.

Night had been tormenting the now tired and beaten remaining Alice's along with an unconscious Rain. It has forced them to taken refuge in a small doctor's surgery, in hopes of finding supplies and of course a safe haven for the night.

"We can't stay here, it's not safe"

"We have no choice. We can't leave until Rain wakes up."

"And what if she doesn't, then what?"

"I say if she hasn't woken up by first light, we leave her."

"We are not leaving her behind!" argued another clone that was by Rains side.

"Why not? She doesn't mean anything to us."

"The hell she doesn't!"

"Everything we feel for her is because of _Alice. _It's all imprinted in us._"_

"I kind of like her, she's sarcastically bitchy."

"When you bimbos are quite finished planning to ditch me, I suggest we come up with a plan to get us back to _the real_ Alice."

Several heads whipped around towards the voice. Their eyes landing on Rain who was leaning against the door frame, a bemused smile covered her split and burnt lips.

"_You're awake_" smiled the clone that had tended to Rain. "How do you feel?" she asked as she placed her arm around the commando to help steady the shorter woman seeing her stumble slightly.

"_Like someone took a sledge hammer to my head. What the hell happened and where the fuck… are we?"_ questioned Rain looking at the clone by her side that looked worse for wear as well.

"_I'll tell you. But first we should to get you sat down and cleaned up_" helping Rain back in the room behind them. Reaching for the door, the clone paused catching the eyes of the other clones that looked less than pleased.

.+.

Opening a bottle of water, the clone walked over and handed it to Rain who smiled in thanks "So what's up with them?"

"_Freewill I'm guessing_" replied the clone as she grabbed a surprisingly clean cloth from a cupboard. Opening another bottle of water she carefully wet the cloth not wanting to waste too much water.

"_Sounds more like a conspiracy than freewill_" stated Rain as she winced when the clone started whipping at the long already healing gash that ran from Rain's hairline to the end of her eyebrow.

"Sorry. What do you remember?"

Sighing, Rain shook her head _"Not much. I remember pulling the trigger… But that's it"_

"_Not surprising, when you get a huge chunk of concrete smashing your skull in."_

"_Huh. That explains that. Now explain why fifty per cent of my body is burned to a crisp."_

The clone surged before releasing a breath _"I'm a shit, hot, pilot, I lost control-"_

Rain sat slack jawed staring at the clone _"You crashed the fucking Osprey?"_ she shouted more in amazement than anger as her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

The clone jumped to her feet throwing her arms up in defence _"Hey, it's not easy."_

"_So, if you saved me how come you're not a walking pile of ash like me?"_

"_You really should rest-"_

"_Tell me"_

"_Fine! I hit the ejection seat button next-"_

"_You parachuted to safety while I was being crispy fried" _

"_It wasn't like that. It was, there was a lot of buttons and flick switch things, okay!"_

"_I feel violated."_ Rain huffed as she picked at a blackened patch of skin on her forearm.

The clone smiled at Rains statement as she shook her head _"Do you always cry this much?"_

"_I'm not crying."_ started Rain while holding up her index finger _"I'm whining. There's a difference." _

"_Whatever it is, it's irritating."_

"_We need to figure out how we are going to get back to Alice."_

"_I agree but after you rest. You need to be at full strength when we move out."_

"_We don't have time for that we need to move now."_

"_In the middle of the night, you're crazy. It's an extreme sport during daylight it would be suicide to move out now." _

"_Did you just call me crazy?"_

"_It's fitting, considering what just came out of your mouth."_

"_Just when did surviving a zombie plague, become a democracy?"_

"_A few hours ago, now please get some rest ill wake you in a while. Then we can plan a way to get back to the others."_

"_Alright already, you're more of a pain in the ass than Kmar-"_closing her mouth, Rains eyes dropped to the floor as images flashed though her mind. Seeing Rains sudden mood change, the clone reached over out stretching her arm to place her hand on the brunets shoulder. The contact brought Rain out of her thoughts bringing her eyes up to meet the mucky blondes.

"_Who's Kmar?"_ softly questioned the clone.

"_I should get some rest before we move out."_ With that Rain laid back and turned to face the wall leaving the clone to sit watching her back. Casting her eyes to the side briefly the clone stood and made her way out the room, softly closing the door behind her.

.+.

"_Oh come on, you're so cheating" accused K-mart as she eyed the brunet that sat opposite her resting against the front wheel. _

_Lifting her eye's from the tattered and stained cards in her hands, she allowed her eyes to land on the mousey blondes eyes "I'm not cheating I just know how to play poker." Rain winked at the teen as she picked up the make shift chips "I'll raise you two." Continued Rain smiling at the look the teen was giving her._

"_Yeah, if how you play poker is cheating." Huffed Kmart as she fiddled with her small pile of tic-tack's. _

"_It's not cheating, it's called bluffing."_

"_Claire! Rain's cheating again!" whined K-mart causing Rain to lift and turn her head._

_Looking up from the map that lay on the hood of the hummer Claire smiled looking over at the two women she adored. "K, stop being a sore loser and you" pointed Claire towards Rain as she placed one hand on her hip "give me your cards" Rain sighed as she looked over at the teen, who was now smiling from ear to ear before looking back at Claire who held her hand out for the cards._

"_Fine but I'm telling you, I'm not cheating…this time" Rain handed over the cards and watched as Claire checked them. Claire smiled and shook her head as she handed them back to Rain._

"_She's not cheating K."_

"_Then why does she always win and when I have good cards she folds."_

"_Because k, whenever you have a good hand, you starts giggling." confirmed Claire as she went back to the map._

"_And you can't bluff for shit kid" added Rain "oh and I fold."_

"_For god's sake" screamed K-mart as she charged at Rain, who couldn't help the grin that crossed her lips._

"_Uh-oh, looks like the baby has spat her dummy out. "Remarked Rain as Kmart jumped on top of her. "Claire"_

. +.

Rain jumped up from the bed before being pushed into the wall as a hand covered her mouth.

"Quiet. We have to get out of here."

"What the hell you doing?" questioned Rain as best as she could with a hand covering her mouth.

Removing her hand, the clone glances over her shoulder. "we have to leave now"

"But it's dark and dangerous outside" Rain mimicked as she pushed the clone back.

"Sneak now, whine later!" Ordered the clone as she pulled Rain towards the door she came though moments ago.

Rain opened her mouth to speak but the rapid gunfire caused her to abruptly close it as the duo dropped to the floor taking cover behind anything they could find.

"Alice, You still alive?" yelled Rain over the deafening sound of explosive rapid gunfire from her position behind the small desk in the corner.

"Mostly" groaned the clone as she rolled out from under the bed.

Rain smiled slightly at the clone's admittance "what the fuck is going on?"

"Free will."

"I'm really starting to dislike free will."

"So you got a plan? A plan that doesn't include us resembling a pin cushion?"

"Working on it." yelled Rain as she popped up from behind the desk to see the clone scurrying towards her.

Getting to her feet Rain dashed to the clone roughly pulling her to her feet as the rapid gunfire stopped. Looking over to what used to be a solid door that separated them from the army of Alice's, Rain quickly turned to the window. She grinned as she locked eyes with the clone in front of her.

Realisation hit the clone as she saw the plan play though Rains eyes "oh, hell no…" she exclaimed as the door flew towards them. Grabbing the clone by the front of her shirt, Rain yanked them both though the window.

**i know people hate reading A.N thats why i put it down here so you can read or not up to you.**

**I know its been a long time coming but Im (kindof) back Im sorry for the gap between updates things have been crazy as of late. As much as I would love to promise another update next week I cant but I can promise I WILL finish this story.**

**As always thank you for your continued suport and I hope you will continue. Please let me know what you think about this chapter It always makes me happy to read your reviews and makes me want to pack more and more in to the next updates **

**like more action more Rain bitchyness/sarcasm just more anything. I always try to out do every chapter so if I do something you dont like or you do like please let me know.**


End file.
